Embrace the Magick
by kidadigasha
Summary: Brookelyn Adams, a student at Spencer Academy, has just witnessed the Sons using the Power. Can they convince her to keep the secret? Can she gain the trust, and heart, of the bad boy? What will happen when their lives are threatened? RxOC TxOC CxS PxK
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Yes I will continue the other story. But I had a new idea and just had to work with it! ok, so the beginning is a little slow, but i'll get better. i promise!_

Brooklyn Adams opened her eyes and looked around the dorm. Early morning sunlight filtered through the window between her bed and her dorm mate's. At least, she could have sworn she'd had a dorm mate for the past three and a half years. She stared at the empty bed next to her. Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, she glanced at the time and hurriedly stumbled from the tangle of sheets and blankets.

"Shit!" Her first class started in fifteen minutes.

She rushed into the bathroom and pulled her shoulder length light brown hair back into a ponytail, brushed her teeth, applied a little make up, and then rushed to her small closet and grabbed her uniform. Another look at her phone told her she only had three minutes before the bell rang and she was supposed to be in class. She changed her underclothes and yanked on the skirt and shirt, followed by socks and her black flats. She shrugged into the required jacket just as the bell rang. Throwing her books into her bag, she ran out of the dorm and down the hall to class.

Pausing to catch her breath outside of the classroom, she straightened her outfit and walked into her history class, only to swear loudly when her foot caught on something, causing her to stumble into the room.

"Well, nice of you to join us, Miss Adams," Mr. Hefman said, glancing at her from his spot in front of the black board.

"Sorry, sir. I… overslept," Brooke replied quietly.

"See that it doesn't happen again, or you will receive detention. Now take your seat." He turned back to the board to finish writing the notes.

Brooke made her way up the stairs and slipped into her seat next to her friend, trying to ignore the whispers being passed around.

"Nice entrance," Ashley smiled.

"Shut up," Brooke said, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Ugh, I can't believe I slept in."

"At least it's Friday," Ashley said. "After school, we'll go to work and then tear up the woods."

Despite the embarrassment, Brooke couldn't help but smile. Fridays were the best. After three, her and Ashley got ready and at five went to Nicky's to waitress, and after they met up with a few kids from the Boston public and raced. Unlike most of the kids who went to Spencer, Brooke and Ashley worked because they didn't come from rich families.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on Bobby's face when I smoke him," Brooke whispered.

Ashley covered her mouth in an attempt to smother her laughter. "Neither can I."

An hour and a half later, the bell rang. Everyone packed up their books and headed to their next class.

"I'm starving!" Brooke exclaimed.

"That's because you slept in," Ashley laughed. "Run back to the dorm and grab a snack."

"No. Class starts in five minutes. I can't be late… again."

A few girls nearby began talking excitedly and pointing. Turning, Brooke saw the reason for their excitement. Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms were walking down the hall, laughing at some unknown joke.

"Mmm, they are _gorgeous_," Ashley crooned, watching the four boys.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "They're not that great. I mean, sure they're hot. But so what?" Her eyes fell on the blonde boy and she bit her bottom lip. "Okay, time for class."

* * * * *

After a long shower, Brooke wrapped a towel around her body and left the showers and headed back to the dorm. Mentally repeating the mathematical formulas from her last class, she didn't see the person in front of her, and walked right into them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," she said, her gaze lifting to meet the face of the person before her. Her stomach flipped when his deep cobalt blue eyes met hers.

"No, it's no problem," he replied, giving her a flirtatious smile. His gaze dropped to her body for a brief moment, reminding her that she was wearing just a towel.

She could feel the color rise in her cheeks, and quickly stepped around him. "Again, I'm really sorry." She turned and hurried to the dorm, silently cursing herself for sounding like a complete dork.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Ashley asked as she entered the room.

"The shower felt sooo good. And then I bumped into Reid and—"

"Reid Garwin?" Ashley said, raising her eyebrows.

"I wasn't paying attention and walked right into him," Brooke said before her friend could jump to conclusions.

Ashley's lips curved up in a knowing smile.

"What?" Brooke asked, eyeing her friend.

"Don't 'what?' me. I saw you looking at him today."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Like I said. The Sons of Ipswich are hot. So what?" Ashley opened her mouth, but Brooke held up her hand. "Don't answer that."

Shrugging, Ashley turned back to the mirror to fix her hair. "Can I borrow your black butterfly hairclip?"

"Go for it." Brooke pulled on her black leather skirt over a pair of black thongs, and a red tank top over a red bra. Skimpy clothes always got her better tips. Using the curling iron, she curled her hair into luscious brown locks and applied a little black mascara and eyeliner to make her light blue eyes stand out.

"You ready to pretend to love every drunk you meet?" Ashley laughed, adjusting her denim skirt.

"You know it," Brooke replied, smiling.

In the parking lot, they climbed into Brooke's blue Wrangler Rubicon jeep and headed to the bar. Brooke pulled into a parking space and climbed out.

"Another day, another dollar," Ashley sighed.

"Another dollar, another drunk," Brooke laughed.

"Hey, Nick!" Ashley called as they entered the bar.

"Hey, girls. You know the drill," the big, bald man behind the ball greeted them.

"Gee, Nick. No need to sound excited to see us," Brooke said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Brooke, how wonderful to see you today! And Ashley, what a nice surprise!"

"Haha, funny," Brooke smiled.

The two girls dropped off their things in the back and began setting up for the mass flow of people that would be coming in an hour.

"Doors opening!" Nicky called an hour later.

"Let 'em rip!" Ashley shouted.

Three hours later, the bar was packed. Music blared from the jukebox and people bustled around each other. Brooke rushed around, picking up empty bottles and passing out drinks and food. People shouted orders at her, and she picked up her pace. Quick service also resulted in good tips.

A hand reached out from the crowd and grabbed her, pulling her over to a table surrounded by older men. An arm wrapped around her waist.

"Here's my favorite waitress!" the owner of the arm yelled, his lips lifting into a goofy smile. His eyes were a little glassy and his pupils were dilated.

Laughing, Brooke casually removed his arm. "Tom, that's what you said to Ashley a little while ago."

"Nah. I didn't want to hurt her feelings," the man replied, stretching out the last word, the goofy smile still plastered on his face. "You're my favorite."

She couldn't help but smile at the regular. "I'll get you another Jack."

"That's my girl!"

The crowd of men chortled as Brooke slipped away to the bar to grab a new bottle of Jack and deposit the empty bins and bottles on her tray. After dropping off the alcohol, she went to a table of new customers.

"What can I get you guys?" Her breath faltered when she realized that the customers were the infamous Sons of Ipswich.

The blonde looked at her and smiled. "I'll take a coke."

She smiled and looked at the others. After, she hurried off to get the orders ready.

Four hours later, Brooke was outside, dropping the last of her load of bottles into the Dumpster before going back in to grab her stuff and leave. On her way back in, a boy shoved past her on his way out, followed by four other boys. Another look showed her that it was Aaron Abbott, Bordy Becklin and Ryan Bael, as well as Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms.

"He made the shot, so pay up," Tyler said.

"We ain't paying you shit," Ryan spat.

"Rules are rules," Reid stated. "We won, you pay."

"Since when do you follow the rules, Garwin?" Aaron asked.

Sighing, Brooke went back inside, stepping aside to let two other boys, Caleb and Pogue, pass her. "Hey, Nicky! Possible fight outside! Spenser kids!"

"Damn teenagers," Nicky grumbled, grabbing a bat and heading to the back door.

Brooke grabbed a few more empty bottles and hurried outside to the Dumpster one last time. Nicky walked back to the bar, followed a few minutes later by Aaron and his friends. Brooke tossed the bottles into the trash and turned to reenter the bar, but paused.

"Do you want to become addicted?" Caleb asked angrily.

"I haven't used in a month," Reid snapped. "I needed the boost to win."

"You're risking exposure."

"Quit being such a pussy, Caleb." Reid made to shove past the taller brunette, but Caleb stopped him.

"Damn teens and their drugs," Brooke mumbled, but her jaw dropped when she saw the blonde's blue eyes change to onyx.

Reid shoved his friend forcefully, sending him sprawling on the ground. Caleb jumped to his feet and shoved the blonde with his hands, and Reid flew backwards into the fence.

Brooke covered her mouth to silence her gasp. What the hell?

"Caleb, Reid, stop!" the long haired boy, Pogue, ordered, stepping forward to grab Caleb as he advanced toward Reid.

Reid stood and glared at the older boy, his eyes still pitch black.

Brooke slowly moved to the side, toward the back door, trying to stay in the shadows. Something told her it was way past time to leave. But she couldn't take her eyes away from the four boys before her. Her legs hit an empty keg, knocking it over and creating a loud crash.

She froze when all four boys turned to look at her, and her heart stopped when she realized that all of their eyes were pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke opened her mouth and closed it, not sure what to say. Instead, she turned and bolted into the bar. She shoved past people until she found her friend. Glancing back, she saw Caleb and Reid in the doorway, their now normal eyes searching the crowd.

"Ash, come on! Let's go!" Brooke said, grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her toward the back to get their stuff.

"What's the hurry?" Ashley asked, frowning.

"I just want to get enough race time in. You know, time is money," Brooke answered, forcing a smile.

"O-kay," Ashley said, following her back out front and through the crowd of people to the door.

Brooke looked around again and saw the four boys, who had just spotted her. She increased her pace to a jog. "Hurry up!"

Once in the jeep, Brooke backed out and pulled out of the parking lot. On the road, she stepped on the gas and they sped off toward the meeting place.

"You sure you're okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine."

"You're not acting it."

Brooke laughed nervously. "Well, I guess that's what I get for having a couple shots of tequila."

"You what?" Ashley stared at her, shocked.

"A customer wanted me to do a couple shots with him, and promised to tip good," Brooke lied.

"B, you know Nicky's policy," Ashley scolded.

"I know, but I need the money. My car payment's due this week." That was partly true. She needed four hundred dollars to make another payment on the jeep. "What'd you get for tips?"

Ashley pulled out a wad of cash and began counting. "Um, three hundred thirty three. You?"

Brooke handed over her own wad of money so her friend could count as she turned onto a dirt road and headed into the dark woods.

"Damn, four hundred twenty. You came out pretty nicely."

"Told you cute outfits get better tips," Brooke laughed. "And by the end of the night, I'm estimating I'll have a lot more."

"You put too much faith in Bobby's wallet," Ashley laughed.

The jeep pulled to a stop in a small clearing surrounded by trees. Four other vehicles sat waiting, their headlights lighting up the clearing. The girls climbed out and walked over to the group of people leaning against the cars.

"You boys ready to lose some cash?" Brooke smiled.

A tall brunette looked her up and down, letting a mischievous smile pull his lips up. "A better question is, are you ready to lose those clothes?"

"Oh, Bobby. Do you think of anything other than sex?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. But when I see a beautiful girl, my mind sort of slips into the gutter."

"So we've noticed," Ashley laughed.

"Flirting won't help you win," Brooke stated.

"Depends on what I want to win," Bobby replied, his eyes giving her another once over.

Brooke gave him a slow, seductive smile, and stepped closer. "You know, Bobby," she started, letting her hand trail down his chest. "I'm looking for a guy who can handle all of my speeds."

The brunette caught her hand. "Trust me. I can handle _all_ speeds."

Brooke leaned in, her eyes focused on the boy's. "Prove it." She stepped back. "One race. One hundred dollars. You in?"

Bobby licked his lips and smiled. "How about if you win, you get two hundred, and if I win, you come home with me tonight."

Brooke considered the offer. It sounded good. If she won, she'd be able to make the payment and have money left over. Not to mention what she'll get at work tomorrow night. "You sure you have the money?"

The boy smiled and pulled a bunch of cash from his back pocket. "You know I never bet what I don't have."

"True. You have a deal."

"Alright! Race time!" one of the other boys cheered.

Brooke turned and climbed into her jeep and started it. She waited for Bobby to jump into his Ford Explorer, and the two of them pulled up to the starting point.

"Okay, you two know the rules," another boy stated, stepping between the vehicles. He held up his arms. "Three, two, one, GO!"

Brooke stepped on the gas, and the jeep lurched forward. Trees zoomed by in a blur as her speed increased. Glancing out the window, she saw Bobby next to her. He flashed her a smile and his car pulled ahead.

Laughing, Brooke pushed the pedal down and rushed past the Explorer. She yanked the wheel to the left and felt her backend swing around the corner, but kept her foot on the gas and corrected the jeep's direction. The headlights flashed across trees and rocks, guiding her through the dark woods. The jeep bounced over large bumps, rocking slightly.

At the end of the path, she hit the breaks and made a sharp turn around a large stump, and pressed down on the gas, flying back down the path. Bobby's Explorer roared up to her tailgate.

"No way, Bobby. I'm getting that money," Brooke said, glancing in her rearview mirror. She stomped on the brakes and slid to a stop in front of the group of people, Bobby pulling up next to her. She hopped out and smiled at her opponent. "Pay up, buddy."

Rolling his eyes, the brunette pulled the wad of money from his pocket and handed it to her. "You're going to my place one of these nights."

"Only when you learn how to drive," Brooke laughed, pocketing the cash.

The sound of sirens filled the night. Kids rushed to their cars.

"See you next week!" Bobby called over his shoulder.

"Get some practice in so I have somewhat of a challenge next time!" Brooke yelled back, jumping into the jeep and fastening the seatbelt. Ashley jumped in a minute later, and they tore out of the clearing. "Hell, yeah! Told you I'd win!"

"He was close on your tail, though. I thought you might end up going home with him," Ashley smiled.

"No way," Brooke laughed.

Back at the dorms, the girls quietly made their way to their room.

Brooke fell into her bed. "Well, I'm beat."

"Running from the cops can do that to you," Ashley smiled.

Brooke returned the smile, but her thoughts were elsewhere. How was she going to deal with what she saw tonight? And what were the four boys going to do when they saw her again? A trickle of fear crept into her mind. If they shoved each other around like that, then what could, or would, they do to her? And what the hell were they?

She climbed from the bed and changed into a pair of black boy shorts and a red tank top and hopped back into bed. "Night."

"Night," Ashley mumbled, already under her covers.

* * * * *

The next day, Brooke avoided any reason to leave the dorm, including Ashley's begging to go shopping.

Brooke tossed her the keys to the jeep. "Go for it."

"Why won't you go?" Ashley asked.

"I… just don't feel like going anywhere. I'm not feeling too good," Brooke answered, lying back on her bed. That was also partly true. The thought of walking out of the dorm and running into either of the Sons of Ipswich made her feel light headed, from fear probably. "I'm just going to chill until it's time for work."

Ashley shrugged. "Okay. Feel better." She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Brooke let out a long breath. How could she lie to her best friend like this? But if she told anyone what she'd seen, they'd probably think she herself was on drugs. "Ugh!"

The rest of the day crept by slowly. Brooke made it through two movies before Ashley returned, and then they watched another three. At three thirty, Ashley turned off the last movie and stood.

"Okay, time to get ready for work."

"Mm-hmm," Brooke sighed. Great.

At four forty-five, the girls were ready. Brooke wore a pair of dark hip huggers and a black belly shirt that revealed her nicely toned stomach. Her make up was the same as last night, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands framing her face.

"Let's go flirt with a bunch of drunks!" Ashley said.

"And get paid," Brooke added, smiling. But her insides were churning. Would the boys be there tonight?

When they arrived at Nicky's, they helped get everything ready, and then began the real work when the doors opened. The bar seemed more crowded than usual. Brooke bustled around, taking orders, cleaning up tables, and passing out food and drinks. A couple drunks got up in each other's faces, and Nicky was no where to be found, so she broke up the fight.

Around eleven, the bar was packed to the limit. Brooke slipped around customers, but stopped when she saw a familiar blonde head. Her heart skipped a beat when the two brunettes came into view, followed by a head of shoulder length hair. The boys were here.

She turned and pushed through the customers, ignoring the few nasty comments thrown her way. She bumped into Ashley, who was serving a couple at a table near the back.

"Whoa, B. What's the hurry?"

"I, uh, I'm not feeling good again. I think I need to leave early. Can you get a ride back to the dorms?" Brooke asked.

"Sure. Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. See you later." She bolted to the back and grabbed her things. Peering around the corner, her body chilled when she saw Nicky talking to the four boys. He grabbed Ashley and said something, and she pointed to the back. Nicky nodded and headed toward her.

"Brooke," he started.

"Nick, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'm feeling really nauseous," Brooke said hurriedly.

"Oh, uh, okay," Nicky said. "Yeah go home. Don't need you puking on the customers."

Brooke smiled and nodded, and waited for him to leave. She looked around and saw him talking to the boys, who just nodded. She slipped through the crowd of people and out into the parking lot, digging her keys from her bag as she walked to her jeep.

The bar door opened, releasing the blare of music from the bar. Brooke turned and froze for a second. The Sons of Ipswich were walking toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke dashed to the jeep, jumped in, started the engine, and backed out of the parking space. She stepped on the gas and banched out of the parking lot. Headlights flashed behind her, and her heart beat increased at the sight of a black Hummer roaring toward her.

Her foot pressed down on the gas and the scenery around her blurred. Taking a hard left, she raced down a dirt road. The Hummer took the corner, following. Thinking fast, she took the next right and raced through the trees, coming out on the main road again.

"Come on, come on," Brooke said quietly, her eyes scanning the darkness. Glancing in the rearview mirror, she saw the Hummer close on her tail. Her eyes refocused on the road in time to see the white and blue car sitting on the side of the road. She smiled and pressed down harder on the gas, flying past the car. The Hummer raced by after her.

Blue lights flashed immediately, and the cop car pulled onto the road after them. She watched, silently praying that this would work. Her spirits rose when the Hummer turned off onto a dirt road.

However, the cop car continued to follow her.

"Ah, damn," Brooke sighed. Her foot pushed on the gas even more, pushing to speedometer needle past sixty. Her eyes searched he road, and she yanked the wheel to the right, turning onto a dirt road. The cop car turned behind her.

The jeep raced down the path. The same path Brooke had raced Bobby on the previous night. The large stump came into view, and she hit the brakes and circled the stump, only to hit the gas and speed off back down the path.

The cop car slowed, its back end swinging around into the bushes. Laughing, Brooke raced to the main road and sped off to the school.

In the parking lot, Brooke scanned the cars as she walked to the dorms. The black Hummer was missing, which meant the Sons of Ipswich weren't back. She increased her pace and hurried through the doors and up the stairs. Once in the dorm, she dropped down on her bed.

This was ridiculous. She was hiding from four teenage boys.

* * * * *

The next day, Brooke refused to leave the dorm. Obviously, the boys wanted something, or they wouldn't have followed her last night. So she stayed in the room doing homework, taking as much time as possible.

Around six, she ran out of homework.

"Brooke, want to go to Nicky's?" Ashley asked, tossing the magazine she had been flipping through onto her bed. "Get something to eat and maybe shoot some pool?"

"Um, I'm still feeling a little sick," Brooke lied.

"B, maybe you should go to the infirmary," Ashley suggested.

"No, it's probably just a bug or something. I'll be fine." Brooke said. "Let's watch Sweet Home Alabama. I haven't seen it for a while."

Ashley shrugged. "Okay."

* * * * *

The next morning, Brooke crept from the dorm to the showers, and then hurried back. She changed into her uniform, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and added a little make up. She grabbed her bag and turned to face Ashley.

"I hate Mondays," Brooke sighed, grabbing an apple.

Ashley laughed. "Who doesn't?" She picked a yogurt from the fridge and a spoon.

The two girls made their way to class, taking their usual seats half way up the small stadium. They pulled out their books while finishing their food and watched the rest of the students file in.

Brooke's stomach clenched when she saw Tyler Simms and Caleb Danvers walk in. The boys looked at her and glanced at each other before taking their own seats. Today was going to be hell. Every class she had had at least two of the Sons of Ipswich in them.

The teacher walked in and the class began.

An hour and a half later, Brooke stared at the clock on the wall, watching the second hand tick around. Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen. She shoved her books into her bag. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

The bell rang.

Brooke lurched from her seat and rushed out of the classroom and into the busy hallway. She walked to her next class, her gaze searching the crowd. A cold wave washed over her when she saw Reid Garwin and Pogue Parry walking toward her from the opposite direction.

The blonde nudged his friend and gave a slight nod in her direction.

Brooke turned and froze when she saw Tyler Simms and Caleb Danvers walking toward her from behind. She was trapped. But they wouldn't do anything, would they? Not in front of all these people.

An image of herself flying across the hall flashed through her mind.

Turning, relief poured through her. She was standing in front of a girls' bathroom. She ducked inside, realizing that it was empty. She opened the door a crack, and another cold wave passed over her.

The four boys were standing right outside the door.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked, glancing around at the crowd.

"I say we wait until the halls clear, and then go in," Reid said quietly.

"Reid, we can't go into a girls' bathroom," Caleb sighed.

"Says who? As long as no one's around, no one will know."

"Reid," Caleb warned.

"Caleb, we have to," Pogue said.

The oldest boy sighed. "Fine."

Shit. Brooke pulled out her phone and looked at the time. The bell would ring in three minutes, and then the boys would come in after her. She looked around and spotted the window near the stalls. She ran to it, and felt her hope increase when it slid up for her. She grabbed a pen from her bag and stabbed the screen a few times, making it easier to rip a wide opening. The bell rang, and she shoved her bag through the hole.

She heard the door open.

"Hey!"

She scrambled through the hole, landing hard on the ground. Scooping up her bag, she bolted across the lawn. Glancing back, she saw the four stunned boys standing by the window.

"I'm in trouble."

Five minutes later, she ran into her Biology class.

"Miss Adams, is there a reason for your tardiness?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry, sir. I've been sick all weekend, and I was just in the bathroom," Brooke said.

The teacher pursed his lips, considering.

"Sir, she had been sick," Ashley said from her seat. "She had to leave work early last night."

The teacher nodded. "Do not be late again."

"Yes, sir." She went to her seat next to her friend and pulled out her books.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked quietly.

"Nothing," Brooke answered.

The door opened again and Reid and Tyler walked in, only to receive a lecture from the teacher. And somehow they charmed their way out of detention.

As they took their seats, they glanced at her and back at each other.

Brooke sighed. This was going to be a long week.

The rest of the day consisted of Brooke dodging the four boys in between classes. Brooke skipped lunch, not wanting to go into the cafeteria.

At the end of the day, Brooke rushed back to the dorm to dump her things and to change into comfy clothes. Just as she was pulling on a tank top, the door opened.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ashley asked.

Brooke smiled. "I'm fine."

"You're not acting it."

"I think I'm PMSing," Brooke said.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Great. Just what I need. A bitchy Brooke."

Brooke laughed. "Shut up."

"So Bobby and them are seeing a movie tonight, and invited us. Want to go?"

Brooke shrugged. "I think I'm just going to hang out here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled. "Go ahead."

"Okay. See you later."

Brooke waited a good twenty minutes after Ashley left before grabbing her keys and heading for the door. If the Sons were going to be chasing her, she had to know what they were. And the best place to do research was the library.

She opened the door, and her heart stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb Danvers stood in front of her, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, and Reid Garwin standing behind him. Brooke's face must have shown her shock, because Caleb gave her a tight smile. "Mind if we come in?"

Brooke stepped back, unsure of what to do. Could she refuse four… whatever they were? The boys filed in, and Reid closed the door behind them. Their eyes scanned the room briefly before turning to the girl before them. Brooke's legs shook slightly, so she dropped onto her bed and folded her hands in her lap, unable to meet their penetrating gazes.

"I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Caleb Danvers. This is Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms," Caleb began, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm Brooke Adams."

"You're a hard girl to talk to," Caleb commented.

"I'm a busy person," Brooke replied, staring at the floor.

"You climbed through the bathroom window," Reid stated. From the tone of his voice, it sounded as though he was smiling.

"Yeah," Brooke said slowly, glancing up to meet the four pairs of eyes.

"What did you see Friday night?" Caleb asked, watching her closely.

"Nothing," Brooke answered quickly.

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Really? So you climb through windows and race out of parking lots all the time?"

Brooke swallowed. How the hell had she found herself in this position? "Okay. I saw the fight," she admitted.

They glanced at each other and then their eyes returned to her. Caleb cleared his throat, but looked at a loss for words. "How much of the fight?"

"Well, I saw you arguing with Aaron Abbott," Brooke began, and watched their bodies relax. "And then I saw you and… Reid…." Him and Reid what? Shove each other around like rag dolls flying through the air? The boys tensed again, and she knew that she had witnessed something that wasn't meant to be seen. "Look, I haven't told anyone, and I won't tell anyone. I swear. Just… please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you?" Pogue asked. He looked at the other three, and his lips pulled up into a small smile. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Why would you think that?" Tyler asked, trying to hold back his own smile.

"Well obviously I saw something I wasn't supposed to, otherwise you wouldn't be here. And the way you two," she gestured to the tall brunette and the blonde, "were throwing each other around, I just… I don't know," Brooke babbled. She rested her elbows on her legs and let her head fall into her hands. "I sound like a complete idiot."

"You sound like someone who doesn't know what to think," Caleb corrected gently. "What you saw," he sighed. "What you saw was something that scared you."

Brooke's head snapped up. "I wasn't scared."

"We all saw the look on your face Friday night," Reid said, his arms folded loosely in front of him. "And the look on your face when you saw us outside your door."

Brooke opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and closed it, unable to find words. He was right. She was scared, terrified. Damn it.

"Why won't you tell anyone?" Reid asked, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Pogue. "What? It's just a question."

Brooke couldn't help but smile. "Because people would think I was crazy."

"Yeah, probably," Tyler chuckled.

"So… you're not… mad?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"Mad? No. We were the careless ones," Caleb said, running a hand through his hair. "But you have to keep this a secret."

Brooke nodded, but couldn't stop the next question. "What are you guys?"

They looked at each other again, searching for words. Brooke watched their silent communication, wondering why all of a sudden she felt more at ease with them. Was it because they weren't going to hurt her? Or because they seemed completely normal, despite what she'd seen on Friday.

"I guess the best way to describe us is male witches," Caleb finally answered.

Brooke nodded. "That explains… whatever I saw. Guess you guys aren't druggies."

"Is that what you thought?" Pogue chuckled.

"At first, yeah. You were talking about using, and I assumed you meant drugs." She shrugged and bit her bottom lip. "If you weren't using drugs, what were you using?"

"Our Power," Caleb answered after a brief pause.

Brooke mentally replayed the fight scene, question after question running through her mind. "Your eyes were black."

Caleb cleared his throat. "Yeah. That normally happens when we use."

"Use?"

"Use our Power," Pogue added.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Caleb said.

"Yes…no. It's… it's fine." Her eyes flitted to Reid and away.

"Look, we just wanted to make sure you didn't and wouldn't tell anyone," Caleb said, turning to look at his friends. "It's extremely important that this stays a secret."

"Like I said, if I told anyone, they'd think I was crazy. So no worries."

Brooke's cell phone went off. She flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, B. The movie's sold out. Can you come pick me up? Bobby's being an ass and doesn't want to bring me back," Ashley explained.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now," Brooke laughed. "Leave it to Bobby to be a horrible date." She closed the phone and looked up at the Sons. "I have to pick up my roommate."

"Okay. Then I guess we'll see you around." They filed out of the room and headed toward the boys' dorms.

Brooke grabbed her keys and went to her jeep.

* * * * *

The next morning, Brooke returned to her dorm after a shower and pulled on the uniform. She combed her hair, letting it air dry around her shoulders, applied a little eye make up, and added her silver hoop earrings. She shoved her books into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Ready for another day of hell?"

"You really hate school, don't you?" Ashley laughed, grabbing her own bag.

Brooke smiled. "I think I'd like it better if the teachers were hot and the subjects were more interesting."

"I agree," Ashley said. "But let's go."

The first two classes seemed to drag on forever. Brooke found herself dozing off every now and then. Halfway through her English class, Ashley nudged her arm, startling her. "What?"

"Stop dozing off. I think the teacher's starting to notice," Ashley whispered.

"Miss Adams."

Brooke looked down at the teacher. "Yes sir?"

"Do you know the answer?"

Brooke frantically searched through her thoughts, trying to remember the question, but came up with nothing. "I… I don't know, sir."

"Pay attention." He turned to another student for the answer, and then continued his lecture.

Brooke sighed, letting her head rest in her hand as she gazed down at the board. She tapped her fingers repeatedly on her notebook, her eyes going from the clock to the teacher and back again. Why did time have to move so slowly? Her leg bounced under the desk, keeping the same beat as her drumming fingers. It was only Tuesday. There were three days of school left until the weekend. Three long days.

After what felt like three hours, the bell rang. Brooke jumped up, stuffed her things into her bag, and joined the flow of kids in the hall.

"Okay, what's up?" Ashley asked, catching up to her friend. "First you're falling asleep in class and then you can't sit still."

"Sorry. I couldn't fall asleep last night, and I'm like going back and forth between being exhausted and being hyper." And that was the truth. She had lain awake for hours thinking about everything she had seen and what Caleb had told her. And when she'd close her eyes and try to fall asleep, the blonde Son's face had come to the forefront of her mind, his amazing cobalt blue eyes staring right at her. Then a new round of thoughts would tumble through her mind, the hopes and what-ifs. Brooke shook her head. Reid was the bad boy Son of Ipswich. Off limits.

After lunch, the girls went to their last two classes, and then returned to their dorms.

"Let's go to Nicky's," Brooke suggested as she shut the dorm door.

"Oh, sure. Now you want to go," Ashley said.

"Please?" Brooke put on her best puppy dog face, silently begging through her eyes.

Ashley laughed. "Fine."

* * * * *

Music pounded through her as she entered Nicky's. Brooke looked around at the crowd as she wound her way through the people to the bar. Her sheer navy skirt hung low on her hips, the fabric flowing around her thighs. Her white tank top clung to her body, showing off her curves. She had pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, with a few wisps framing her face. "Hey, Nick! Two Mountain Dews!"

"You got it, girls!" Nicky smiled.

Brooke thanked him as he passed them the drinks and turned to scan the crowd, sipping her soda. Her gaze landed on the pool table, where Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms were racking up the balls. Brooke's eyes slowly traveled the length of Reid's body, taking in his appearance. As usual, he wore a dark hoodie over a shirt, dark baggy jeans, and his fingerless gloves. She licked her lips as the image of those hands exploring her body flashed through her mind. Feeling bold, she glanced at Ashley. "Feel like a game of pool?"

Ashley looked over at the pool table and smiled. "Sure."

They made their way to the pool table and set their drinks on a nearby empty table.

"Hey, boys. Mind if we join?" Ashley asked, her eyes focused on Tyler.

Brooke held back a smile. Of course.

The boys looked up, and Reid flashed her a smile. "Hey, Brooke. Didn't know you played."

Brooke returned the smile. "You can't work at a bar and not be able to play pool."

"You can break." Reid handed her his pool stick and stepped back, his eyes scanning her body.

Brooke felt her cheeks heat up and turned to the table. She bent, aiming the stick at the cue ball, and made the first shot, breaking the triangle of balls. Four balls sank into the pockets. She turned and smiled at him. "We're stripes."

The game ended half an hour later with Reid and Tyler as the winners. After picking up the table, Ashley managed to drag Tyler into the crowd of dancers. Laughing, Brooke took a seat at the empty table with their drinks.

"Oh, Ashley's going to have a story tonight."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, taking the seat across from her.

"Ashley's not very innocent," Brooke answered. "And if she's dragging a boy away from her friend, it means she doesn't want to be interrupted."

"What about you?"

Brooke let a slow smile pull her lips up. "She hasn't completely corrupted me yet."

"Yet?" Reid raised an eyebrow.

"It's only a matter of time. I do live with the girl." Brooke took a sip of her soda.

"Is that a good thing?"

Brooke shrugged. "Not sure." She glanced away from him, unable to hold his gaze for fear of blushing.

"So you're okay with all of this?" he asked casually.

"All of what?"

"Me and the guys and what you saw."

Brooke looked back at him, considering. "Yeah. At first it freaked me out. But now that the shock has somewhat worn off, and you guys explained it, I guess it's not that bad."

"You're way too calm about this," Reid commented.

"I've always believed that there was magick in the world. The only difference now is that I've seen it firsthand." She took another sip, unable to pull her gaze away from the blonde before her, who continued to stare at her. "What?"

"You're so different from the other girls at Spencer," he said.

Brooke fought to hold back a smile. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. It's just something about you."

"Can you be more specific?" Brooke asked, the corners of her mouth tipping up.

"For one, you don't flaunt you money."

"That's because I don't have any," Brooke chuckled.

Reid frowned "Then how are you at the academy?"

"My mom saved up for a few years to make sure I could come here," Brooke answered. "She worked her ass off, but always says it was worth it. And I work here on the weekends to get some cash so I can buy food and pay bills. You right. I'm not like the girls here because I'm not rich."

Reid cocked his head to the side. "There's something else. You're a troublemaker."

"And how would you know that?" Brooke asked, smiling.

"Your eyes. They're full of mischief," Reid replied, leaning back in his seat.

"So people look in my eyes and see a troublemaker?"

"Not everyone. It takes a troublemaker to recognize another troublemaker," Reid smirked.

Brooke gave him a mischievous smile. "Guess my secret's out."

"So when are you going to show me some of your tricks?"

Brooke leaned forward. "Not tonight." She stood and added, "See you around, Reid." With that, she turned and disappeared into the crowd in search of her friend. Someone grabbed her hand and spun her to face them. "Forget something?"

"Just one thing." Reid leaned down and his lips claimed hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke's stomach flipped and for a second she just stood there, shocked. Reid's hand found the lower part of her back and he gently pulled her toward him while his other hand covered her cheek, trailing down to her neck. His tongue grazed her lip, pulling her out of her daze, and she parted her lips. His tongue met hers and they began a slow paced dance. Her hands found his chest and slowly moved up, her arms snaking around his neck.

She was kissing Reid Garwin. It wasn't a dream or a fantasy. It was real. And he had made the first move. Her head spun as his spicy scent engulfed her. She had heard the girls on her floor talk about him. How he was the best kisser they'd had the brief pleasure of knowing. How he could make a girl melt in his arms. Make her hot with a single touch. She'd never believed them. Until now. Her body burned and at the same time she felt completely weak, as though if Reid wasn't there she'd fall.

He pulled back and looked at her, and gave her a little smirk. "Weren't you leaving?"

Brooke swallowed and blinked. "Um… yeah." Tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear, she stepped back. "Bye." Wow, did she just say that? She sounded like a complete dork! Turning, she bumped into a man, mumbled an apology, and dashed away. Great. He probably thought she'd never kissed a guy before, which was a lie. She'd kissed a few guys before.

Spotting her friend in a corner, she quickened her pace and then paused when she saw the girl's arms wrapped around the blue eyed brunette, their lips locked and his hands in the back pockets of her jeans. Chuckling, she changed her direction and headed for the door. Ashley deserved a little fun with the guy she'd been crushing on for a while.

Checking the time on her phone as she stepped into the parking lot, she saw that it was eleven. She climbed into her jeep and started the engine and then left the bar, heading back to the dorms. Might as well get a good night's sleep so she could repeat the classes to Ashley since from the scene at the bar, her friend would be up most of the night with Tyler Simms.

* * * * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Groaning, Brooke rolled over and hit the off button on her alarm clock.

"Shuf if uff," Ashley mumbled from her own bed, her face buried in her pillow.

"What was that, Sunshine?" Brooke asked, sitting up and smiling slightly.

Ashley turned her head and repeated groggily, "Shut it off."

"I did. But now we have to get up." Climbing from the tangle of sheets, Brooke made her way to the bathroom to grab a towel, shampoo and conditioner, and then to the door to head to the showers. "Come on, sleepy head."

"I'm tired," Ashley whined.

"That's what you get for staying out til three in the morning on a school night," Brooke laughed. "I hope it was worth it."

Ashley cracked a goofy smile. "Oh, baby, it was sooo worth it."

"Girl, I don't need the details this early in the morning," Brooke laughed, leaving the dorm.

After her shower, she returned to the room and changed into her uniform. As she was pulling her hair back into a high ponytail, she caught her friend's reflection in the mirror and frowned slightly. "What?"

Ashley grinned. "I'm not the only one with a story."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, applying a little eye make up

"Me and Tyler left you with alone with Reid Garwin," Ashley stated.

"And your point is?" Adding her silver hoop earrings, she stepped back to look at herself in the mirror.

"You know what my point is."

Brooke couldn't stop the small smile from pulling at her lips.

"You do have a story!" Ashley squealed.

"Finish getting ready so we're not late," Brooke said, stuffing her books into her bag and grabbing an apple.

"Either you can tell me now, or you can tell me in the hall where everyone can listen," Ashley smirked.

"There's nothing to tell. We just kissed," Brooke sighed, taking a bite of the fruit.

Ashley squealed again. "Oh my god! My little Brooklyn is getting in touch with her frisky side with the King of Mischief."

"Shut up," Brooke chuckled.

"How was it?" Ashley asked eagerly, running the brush through her hair after slipping into the uniform.

Brooke gave her a half smile. "Really good."

"How good? Are the rumors true?"

Biting her bottom lip, she glanced away. Another squeal left her friend.

"Okay, enough about last night. Let's go," Brooke said, shrugging her bag strap over her shoulder.

The two girls left the dorm and made their way through an early morning shower to the building that held the classes. Running inside, they slowed their pace when they got to the bustle of people in the hallways. Brooke couldn't help but notice girls watching her and whispering, some even bold enough to point at her. Frowning slightly, she nudged her friend.

"Why are people talking about me?"

Ashley glanced around and shrugged. "Dunno."

"That's his new slut," a girl whispered loudly.

Brooke stopped and turned to face the gossip girl, only to find herself face to face with Kira Snider. "What did you just say?"

The redhead flashed her a false smile. "I said you were his new slut."

Brooke frowned as Ashley appeared at her side. "Number one, I'm not a slut. Number two, who the hell is he?"

"Reid Garwin," Kira sneered, clearly enjoying herself.

"How the hell am I Reid Garwin's slut?" I asked heatedly.

"We all saw you making out with him at Nicky's," Kira said matter-of-factly. "It's common knowledge that if he's kissing a girl, he's fucking her too."

My jaw dropped, and then snapped shut as my eyes narrowed. "I haven't fucked anyone at this school, you little bitchy whore."

Kira's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I'm not a bitch."

"So you admit that you're a whore, then," Brooke stated.

"No I'm not saying that!" Kira said loudly. "But at least can get some."

"You mean at least you can spread your legs for anything with a dick? You're right. That's not whore-ish at all," I snapped. This was turning out to be a fuckin' wonderful day.

Ashley snorted, trying to contain her laughter.

"Bitch!" the redhead shrieked.

That just made her laugh. "Yes, Kira. I'm a bitch. Congratulations for figuring that out." With that, Brooke turned and stormed off, shoving past people who had gathered to watch the verbal fight. Ashley rushed up beside her, giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"That was awesome," she finally managed, wiping tears from her eyes and sighing. "Oh, I wish I had gotten that on video."

Rolling her eyes, Brooke pushed open the door to their first class and stomped up the stadium, taking her usual place half way up closest to the isle. She slammed her bag on the table and began unloading the books she would need as students slowly walked in. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Ashley asked, pulling her own books out at the seat next to her.

"That I kiss a guy and all of a sudden that makes me a slut!" Brooke fumed.

"It wasn't just any guy, though. It was Reid." She held up her hands at the angry look Brooke shot her. "But you're right, it's not cool for people to make assumptions."

"Damn right, it's not," Brooke said, plopping down in her chair, glaring down at the people still filing in.

"How's it going?" Tyler asked, moving around them to take the seat next to Ashley. His eyes flickered to the fuming girl. "You okay, Brooke?"

"Oh, yeah. Just a ray of fucking sunshine!" Brooke snapped.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't reply. When the bell rang, signaling the end of first period, Brooke was still angry. Walking into the hall didn't help, because most people by now had not only seen or heard about her kissing Reid, but had also learned about her confrontation with Kira. And now most people didn't bother whispering. Brooke stopped in the hallway when she saw a familiar blonde head walking toward her.

Ashley stopped beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Giving these pathetic people something to really talk about," Brooke smirked. Lifting her chin, she walked straight toward him. His eyes met hers and he gave her a smile that could make any girl melt. She returned the smile, dropped her bag on the floor, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He raised a questioning eyebrow, which she answered with a playful smirk before pressing her lips to his.

Suddenly her mind seemed to catch up with her body. What the hell was she doing, kissing him like this in front of everyone? From listening to other girls, he very rarely full out kissed a girl in the school hallways, maybe pecks and playful kisses, but nothing like what she was trying to do. He saved those moves for the bedroom. Damn it, she was an idiot!

To her surprise, his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, and he deepened the kiss. Her stomach fluttered and she felt him smirk against her lips. She could feel the eyes of her classmates, but she didn't care. A few people whistled, while others started the frantic gossip train. But she just didn't care. She was kissing Reid again, and that was all that mattered.

He pulled away and smiled. "That's a way to start off the day."

Brooke laughed. "Guess so."

Chuckling, he slung his arm over her shoulders just as Ashley and Tyler walked up to them. Ashley raised an eyebrow at her friend, who just shrugged. "Figured I'd give the school some real gossip."

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "You're crazy, considering you probably just trashed your reputation."

"What reputation? As far as people know I'm a somewhat quiet girl with a bitchy side."

"And now you're a somewhat skanky girl," Ashley pointed out. "You just proved Kira right."

Brooke shrugged. "If people are going to call me names, they might as well have a good reason." She looked up at the blonde. "And I think I just trashed your rep, too."

"Why do you say that?" Reid asked.

"Because you never have a full make out session in the hallway," Brooke answered. "Until now."

He smiled. "Yeah. But it was worth it."

Her cheeks heated and she looked away, into the knowing eyes of her best friend.

"What do you mean people are calling you names?" Tyler asked.

"Apparently kissing Reid Garwin means I'm also spreading my legs for him," Brooke answered.

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Hmm."

"Don't even think about it," Brooke laughed, shoving him playfully.

He smiled and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Reid Garwin, are you showing affection?" Ashley asked.

Reid shrugged. "She's right. My reputation's already half way in the hole."

"Damn, dude. Are you feeling alright?" Tyler joked. "Since when are you okay with your rep being trashed?"

Reid glanced at the girl beside him. "I'll get it back, no worries."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "So you think."

Reid cocked his head to the side. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," Brooke answered.

"Baby, it is so on," Reid chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang and they hurried off to their next class. By the end of the day, everyone was talking about Brooke and Reid's make out session in the hallway. But instead of glaring, Brooke held her head high, especially when Reid's arm was around her. At the end of the day, they went their separate ways as they headed to the dorms. As soon as their door was shut, Ashley pounced.

"Girl what the hell are you thinking?" she said.

"What?" Brooke asked, tossing her things on the floor by her bed.

"You and Reid! How did you get him to toss his rep out the window? Something happened at Nicky's and I want to know." Her friend folded her arms and stared at her, waiting.

"I don't know why he's okay with it," Brooke answered truthfully. Why was he okay with is? "At Nicky's, he just said that I was, like him, a trouble maker and not like the other girls. And then he kissed me." Well, that wasn't all of it. He was shocked that she wasn't completely freaked out about the whole witch thing, but she couldn't tell Ashley that.

Ashley studied her for a moment. "There's more."

"What do you mean there's more?"

"You're not telling me something," Ashley stated.

Brooke silently cursed. Sometimes the fact that her friend knew her so well was a bad thing. "I'm not keeping anything from you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Bullshit. I'm not stupid. You got close to the Sons of Ipswich pretty damn fast. How'd you do it?"

"They got in a fight at Nicky's with Aaron and his friends and made a mess, and stayed to help me clean it up last Friday," Brooke said, silently thanking whoever gifted her with the ability to flat-out lie in a time of need.

Ashley eyed her for a minute. "You sure that's all?"

Brooke let out a frustrated breath. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Fine," Ashley said, walking to her closet. "But if I find out you're not telling the whole truth, you're in deep shit."

"Okay." What else could she say? Ash was right, she was keeping something from her. But not by choice. Ugh, she hated lying to her friend. A knock on the door made both girls look up. Brooke walked over and opened the door and felt her stomach flutter.

"What are you doing right now?" Reid asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Um, nothing. Why?" Brooke replied.

"Want to go for a ride with me?"

"Sure," she answered slowly. "Just let me change." She paused. Should she invite him in? Making him wait in the hall seemed rude, so she stepped aside. "You want to come in?"

Shrugging off the doorframe, he walked into the room. "Hey, Ashley."

"Hi, Reid," Ashley smiled, her eyes flickering to her roommate, reflecting her previous statements.

"Uh, where's Tyler?" Brooke asked as she began rummaging through her closet.

"In the dorm," Reid answered, dropping onto Brooke's bed.

"What room are you guys in?"

"Three nineteen," Reid answered.

Pulling out of her closet with a pair of dark jeans and a red tank top, Brooke gave her friend a pointed look before going into the small bathroom to change. When she came out, Reid was the only one in the room. "Where'd Ash go?"

The blonde boy shrugged. "Said she was going for a walk."

"Good for her," Brooke chuckled, heading for the door. "Ready."

Down in the parking lot, they climbed into a red 2009 Mustang GT. Once in, Reid floored the gas and the car whipped out onto the road. Smiling, Brooke pulled the seatbelt around her and buckled as the speedometer needle pushed past fifty.

Reid's gaze slid from the road to her and briefly trailed down her body before returning to the road. "Scared?"

"Nope," Brooke answered.

"Really?" The speedometer needle rose up to sixty five.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Brooke asked.

Reid shrugged.

"It's going to take a little more than speed to scare me," Brooke stated, flashing him a smile when he looked at her. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go find something to eat, and then decide what to do later."

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting in a small diner and had just ordered their food. Soft music played in the background, mixing with the quiet drone of conversations from the people around them. Once the food came, they ate and continued the light conversation.

"So, where do you want to go after this?" Brooke asked, taking a sip of her soda.

Reid shrugged and glanced out the window, where the sun was kissing the tree tops. "I have an idea."

* * * * *

Brooke peered over the edge of the cliff and looked back at the blonde boy. "You've really jumped off this?"

Reid gave her a lazy smile. "Yeah. It's a rush."

A breeze swept by, ruffling his hair, and Brooke felt her breath hitch. He looked so amazing, with the sunlight shining down on him like a spotlight, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Licking her lips, she looked out over the cliff where the sun was setting behind the mountains. Early stars were already twinkling faintly in the darkening sky.

Arms slipped around her waist and gently pulled her to their owner. He rested his chin on her shoulder and stared at the sunset with her. She let herself lean against him as her eyes slid closed. It felt so good to have him there, holding her. Why, she wasn't sure. It just felt… right.

Suddenly she was shoved forward and falling through the air. Her eyes snapped open as she saw the ground below rushing up to meet her. A scream escaped her mouth, but stopped when hands grabbed her waist and her decent slowed until she was floating in midair. Turning, she saw Reid floating beside her, his eyes onyx. Her heart skipped a beat, but she slowly relaxed, reminding herself that this was Reid.

He tipped his head. "Are you scared of me?"

She swallowed. "No."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

She smiled before leaning in and kissing him. He smirked into the kiss as one of his hands fisted in her hair while the other pulled her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she ran her fingers through his hair, fully enjoying the feel of his body against hers. How could she feel so close to him in such a short period of time?

He pulled away and looked at her. "Are you really not afraid?"

"I'm hovering in the air with you, not freaking out, right?" Brooke asked.

"You could be a good actress," Reid commented. "Why aren't you afraid?"

She looked right into his eyes. "Because I know it's you, the same Reid I've been going to school with for over three years. The only difference is that I know a secret."

His lips pulled up into a smile and they began rising through the air. Moments later their feet touched the ground and they walked back to the car. Smiling to herself, she tugged on his hand and kissed him when he paused, letting her hands trail down his stomach while his hands held her waist. She slipped her hand into his jeans' pocket and tugged at the keys. Just as she pulled them out his hand caught hers and he pulled back to look at her.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Smiling, she said, "Driving us back."

"Uh, no."

"Uh, yeah."

"Brooke."

"Reid."

He sighed, but didn't release her hand.

"Please?" she asked, dragging the word out in a somewhat pleading tone. His grip on her hand loosened, and she forced herself not to smile.

"Don't. Crash." He released her hand and walked to the passenger's side and climbed in.

Smiling, Brooke slid into the driver's seat, started the engine, and stepped on the gas. The car launched forward and they banched away from the cliff. Dodging trees, she pressed down on the gas, pushing the speedometer meter to fifty five. Glancing at Reid, her smile grew. He looked perfectly content. "Not scared?"

He looked at her and smirked. "Please. I've done this a hundred times."

Out on the road, the speedometer needle reached seventy. Within twenty minutes, they were pulling into the school parking lot. Turning off the engine, Brooke climbed out and headed for the dorms.

"Brooke."

Pausing, she looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"My keys," Reid said, holding out his hand.

Brooke smiled. "Nah. I think I'll keep them. I like that car."

"Haha. Give me my keys."

"Nope." Turning back, she headed for the dorms, stuffing the keys into her pocket. She heard his footsteps increase and began running. Glancing back, she saw him running behind her. Increasing her speed, she laughed and raced across the grass and up the steps into the dorms. Once inside, she took the stairs two at a time and rushed for her dorm door, Reid's footsteps echoing behind her. The hallways were empty, either the students were in their dorms or at the local bar. Pausing outside the door, she frantically dug in her pocket for her dorm key.

Someone spun her around and pushed her against the door. She smiled at him. "Can I help you?"

"You can give me my keys back," Reid said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," Reid said quietly, closing the space between them. He bent and kissed her shoulder, then her neck. His hands were placed on either side of her against the door, trapping her. His tongue flicked out to swirl across her skin briefly, sending a shiver through her body. His hand found her waist and trailed down as he nipped her neck.

Brooke sucked in air as her eyes lid closed. Another shiver passed through her body.

"Where are my keys, Brooke?" Reid asked, nipping her neck again.

She couldn't answer, afraid that if she opened her mouth she'd let out a suppressed moan.

His hand found her pocket and he tugged the keys free of her jeans. Stepping back, he held them up and jingled them in front of her and smiled. "Thanks." He turned and headed for the boys' dorm.

"Reid," she growled, making him turn to look at her. "You can't leave me yet." Her body ached for his touch.

He smirked. "Sorry, B. But I have homework I have to do."

She clenched her teeth. "You're an ass."

His smirk widened. "I'll make it up to you." With that, he turned and kept walking.

Letting out a hard breath, Brooke yanked her key out and stuffed it in the door. Shoving it open, she stormed into the room and slammed it behind her. Looking up, she froze.

A boy was sitting on her bed. He looked up and smiled. "Hello, Brooke."

"Who the hell are you?" Brooke asked, slightly shocked.

He stood and held out his hand. "Chase Collins."


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke stared at him and swallowed. Something wasn't right about this guy, she could feel it. And he looked at her like a predator watching its prey. Her eyes dropped to his outstretched hand and back to his face before she folded her arms, ignoring his attempt at a handshake. "How do you know my name?"

Chase shrugged. "I know a lot of things. For instance, you're not as rich as everyone here, and you work at Nicky's to make your own money so your parents don't have to worry so much about your financial well being. When you were nine, you fell out of a tree and almost broke your arm. You race cars with people from the Boston public, and you've been best friends with Ashley for a long time."

"How do you know all that?" Brooke asked, stunned. "And what do you want?"

"I did my research," Chase answered. "And as for what I want, well, I decided that having your help would make it so much easier to get what I want."

"Tell me what you want and I'll tell you if I can and/or will help," Brooke said. A little voice inside her head kept screaming at her to run, but she ignored it.

His lips turned up in a somewhat psychotic smile. "I want revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"For their attempt to kill me."

"Who?"

"Why, my dear brothers of course. The Sons of Ipswich."

Brooke's body went cold. "Your… brothers?"

"Well, not by blood. It's a long story," he said, waving his hand to dismiss her question. "But you, dear Brooklyn, are going to help me get my revenge."

This guy was insane. The Sons wouldn't try to kill someone…right? No way. They weren't like that. Just because they had these powers didn't mean they'd use them to hurt others. Blinking, she suddenly realized that she didn't know the boys that well, and all she knew was what they had briefly told her in her dorm. And they had tried to kill this guy? Their brother?

"So, about us working together," Chase began.

"No," Brooke croaked.

"What?"

"No. I'm not helping you," Brooke said firmly. The Sons hadn't done anything to hurt her, and she wasn't going to help hurt them. To her surprise, Chase's smile grew. He walked forward and stopped a foot away from her.

"Oh, you'll help me."

"No. I. Won't."

"Brooke, darling, I don't think you understand. You don't have a choice. You're going to help and be cooperative."

"I don't take orders," Brooke hissed, trying her best to suppress the tingle of fear that was creeping up her spine.

In a flash, Chase's hand closed around her throat and lifted her from the floor. Gasping, she clutched his wrist, trying to hold herself up and keep air going into her lungs. But his hand tightened, closing off her airway.

"Brooke, why must you make this so difficult?" Chase sighed. "It's very simple. You do what I say and everything will be fine." He spun and flung her to the floor.

She landed hard and sat up to glare at him, but felt her eyes widen instead. His eyes were as black as night. Her heart beat increased as her body chilled. He stepped toward her and she slid backward away from him.

"Brooke, I won't hurt you as long as you cooperate," Chase said, crouching down in front of her. "Now, here's what I need you to do. Simply tell the Sons to be at the site of Putnam barn at midnight on the full moon, in two weeks."

"That's it?" Brooke asked tentatively.

"For now," Chase answered before standing.

"Why do they have to meet you at the barn?"

"So that we can have a little… reunion."

She suppressed a fearful shiver at the insane look in his cold eyes, which were now back to normal. Smirking, he walked to the door and opened it.

"See you later, Brooklyn. And make sure you give them the message." With that, he left.

Brooke sat on the floor, staring at the door and processing everything Chase had said. Chase Collins. Why did that name sound so familiar? Biting her bottom lip, she sifted through her mind, trying to remember. At the beginning of the year, there had been a new kid. He had become fast friends with Reid and them, and then disappeared the night of the Fall Fest. The new kid. Chase Collins. Brothers. The Sons. He had the same powers as them, his eyes proved that. But what did he mean by him and the Sons being brothers, but not by blood?

Groaning, she stood and let out a long breath. Tomorrow was Thursday, and she'd figure everything out then. She'd ask the Sons about Chase, and based on their replies, she'd decide where to go from there. She changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up around herself. Ashley would probably be coming in late, and be grumpy in the morning due to lack of sleep. At least she missed Chase.

* * * * *

Brooke rolled over and hit the off button on her alarm when it went off. Mumbling to herself about it being too early, she climbed from her tangle of sheets and blankets and grabbed her shower stuff. Glancing at her roommate's bed, she shook her head and smiled. The girl was sprawled on the mattress, completely undisturbed by the alarm. Walking over, she poked her friend's forehead and few times, her smile growing when the sleeping girl batted away her hand. "Wake up, sleepy head."

"No," Ashley said, turning away.

Sighing, Brooke stood and looked at the girl. "Come on, Ash. Don't make me force you out of bed."

"Go away," her friend yawned.

Brooke grabbed the top of the sheet and blanket and yanked them off her, receiving a multitude of curses from her angry friend. Sitting up and glaring, Ashley crossed her arms like a six year old. Laughing, Brooke left the dorm to shower.

Back in the dorm, Brooke pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail and slid into her uniform. How was she going to bring up Chase to the Sons? She applied a little eye make up and earrings and grabbed her bag as her roommate walked out of the small bathroom, dressed and ready to go.

"I hate you," Ash mumbled as she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"You should know better than to stay out so late on a school night," Brooke chirped, following her into the hall. "Jeez, you'd think that being the studious boy that he is, Tyler would have rubbed off on you."

"Well, he's been rubbing on me, that's for sure," Ashley said, giving her friend a sly smile.

"Okay, don't need the details," Brooke laughed.

They walked into their first class and took their usual seats. A few minutes later, Reid and Tyler walked in and slid into the seats beside the girls. Tyler looked exhausted and when he sat down he rested his head on his arms before flashing Ashley a smile.

"Gee, Ty, you're looking a little tired," Brooke commented. "Late night?" Reid chuckled beside her and Ashley nudged her in the ribs as the teacher walked in.

By the time lunch came, Brooke was still trying to figure out a way to bring up Chase to the Sons. It was hard because Ashley was always with her. Sarah and Kate already knew about the Sons, but she just had to get Ash away for a little while. Plopping down at the table with Pogue, Kate, Caleb and Sarah, Brooke came up with a quick idea.

As Ashley set her things on the table, Brooke gasped. "Oh shit!"

"What?" everyone asked.

"I forgot my blue pen. Ash, can you run up to the dorm and get it for me?" Brooke said as Reid and Tyler approached the table.

Ashley frowned. "Why me?"

"Because you're an amazing friend and love me," Brooke answered, smiling sweetly. Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed. "Plus, I'll give you twenty bucks," Brook added.

"Fine," Ashley sighed, turning to leave the cafeteria.

When she disappeared out the door, Brooke turned back to the Sons. "Hey, guys. Do you remember Chase Collins?" Everyone at the table froze and stared at her. Each person had some flicker of anger pass through their eyes before it disappeared.

"Why?" Caleb asked warily.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. I just remember he came to the school at the beginning of the year and then just… disappeared. I was just curious if anyone knew what happened to him."

The four boys exchanged quick glances before Caleb sighed. "Yeah, we know what happened."

"You do?" Brooke asked, her surprise easy to fake.

"He died," Caleb answered.

Trying to pass her frown off as confusion, she tipped her head. "Really? How? It was overdose, wasn't it?"

"There's one way of putting it," Reid mumbled.

"Chase was addicted," Caleb began.

"Addicted to what?"

"Power," Pogue answered, his forehead creasing in a frown.

"Power?" Brooke repeated.

Caleb glanced around to make sure no one was listening before he gave Brooke a quick history of the Sons of Ipswich and relayed what had happened between them and Chase. Brooke listened eagerly, taking everything in and comparing it to what the psycho boy from her room had said. It all fit. Chase hadn't lied. And the looks on Sarah's and Kate's faces proved that the stories were true. Leaning back in her chair, she stared at the table, thinking. It was clear that the boys despised the fifth Son, and that he was basically insane.

Ashley arrived and tossed the pen to Brooke to put in her bag. "Alright, pay up."

Giving her friend a small smile, she pulled a twenty from her bag and handed it over. Everyone chatted merrily, but Brooke stayed out of the conversations. She couldn't send the Sons to the barn. That would be sending them to their death. Maybe… she just wouldn't give them the message. Yeah, that was it. If they didn't get the message, then they wouldn't walk right into danger.

The rest of the day dragged on, and when three o'clock finally came, Brooke burst from the classroom with the other students and headed to the dorm to change. Ashley caught up to her outside.

"Jeez, walking fast enough?"

"Sorry, I just want to change. I'm so sick of this uniform," Brooke smiled.

Her friend nodded. "Yeah, same here. But we only have a few months left at this place, and then we graduate!"

"I know! I can't wait!" Halfway across the grass, a breeze blew around them.

_Tell them._

Brooke stopped as Chase's voice echoed in her head. She looked around but didn't see him. No. She wouldn't let him scare her. She wouldn't help him hurt Reid and the others. _Go fuck yourself, Chase_, she thought venomously.


	8. Chapter 8

Around ten that evening, Brooke crawled into bed and turned off the lamp on her nightstand. Darkness engulfed her, and she lay awake for a while, listening to the soft breathing from her roommate. Her eyes itched with sleepiness, but her mind was racing as she thought about everything that had happened over the past week. Had it only been a week? A little voice in the back of her mind began whispering to her, telling her things were going to get worse. She shook her head, trying to shut the voice up. Finally her eyes slid closed and sleep took over.

Mist rolled around her feet and she looked up, her eyes searching the empty area. And it really was empty. The mist stretched on forever in every direction, and that was it. Just mist. She spun around, her eyes scanning the emptiness. Where was she?

"Why, Brooklyn. How nice to see you again."

Her body went cold, and she slowly turned to face him. Clenching her teeth, she glared at him. He just chuckled and put his hands behind his back. "What do you want?"

Chase smiled. "You already know what I want."

"I'm not sending them to the barn, and I sure as hell won't give them the message," Brooke stated firmly. She would _not_ help him kill them.

His smile grew, adding to her annoyance. "Oh, Brooke," he sighed, walking closer. "Don't you think it would be a shame if something happened to you?"

"You won't kill me."

"Are you sure?" He stopped about a foot away from her, his smile still in place and his hands still behind his back.

"Yes." Was she sure? Well, she hoped. "You need me to be the messenger."

He tipped his head to the side. "Do you really think I won't hurt you?"

"You won't kill me," Brooke repeated, lifting her chin slightly.

"Who said anything about killing?" Chase asked pleasantly. In a flash, the back of his hand slammed into the side of her face, knocking her to the ground. Her right cheek stung, and she lifted her eyes to meet his. He crouched down in front of her. "Now, are you going to be a good little messenger?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Go to hell." His hand shot out and grabbed her throat, yanking her forward as he stood. Turning, he flung her away from him. She landed on the ground and gasped, but a second later his hand was around her throat again, squeezing. She clutched his wrists, even though she knew she wasn't strong enough to push him away. Instead she resulted to digging her nails into his skin. His face pinched in pain, and she sank her nails in even more. Droplets of blood began pooling from his wrist and he shoved her away. Sucking in air, she glared up at him.

Chase stood over her, examining his wrists. His eyes flashed black. "Well if you're not going to play nice, then neither am I."

* * * * *

Brooke sat up fast, cold sweat dripping from her forehead. Her breathing came in ragged pants as she scanned the dorm room, where early sunlight was now filtering in through the window. Her eyes moved to the alarm clock, which read 6:55am. The alarm would go off in five minutes. She reached over and turned the alarm off and then ran her hand down her face. But when her fingers brushed over her right cheek, she flinched. Quietly, she climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. Clicking the light on, she stepped up to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She turned her head to get a better view and grazed her fingers over the large mark that was almost a complete black and blue.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped away from the mirror. How did she have a bruise? She'd been dreaming, and you weren't supposed to feel anything in a dream, let alone wake up with bruises. And how had Chase even gotten into her dreams? As she stared at her reflection, she knew one thing. She wouldn't play into his game and give the Sons the message.

After a quick shower, she rushed back to the dorm so that she wouldn't run into anyone who might ask questions about her cheek. Back in the dorm, she pulled out her make up and dabbed cover up over the bruise. When she thought it wasn't very noticeable, she shook Ashley awake and then slipped into her uniform. She left her hair down, hoping it could be somewhat of a curtain for her cheek.

At eight o'clock, the girls were ready for the day. The first two classes dragged by at a snail speed. Brooke kept dozing off, and either Reid, Tyler or Ashley would nudge her awake. By the time lunch came around, she was exhausted. After getting her food and telling Ashley she'd meet her at the table, she made her way over to where Reid and his friends were sitting. As she drew nearer, she noticed Caleb and Reid seemed to be having some sort of argument.

"I'm telling you I didn't use last night," Reid said heatedly.

"Well someone did," Caleb hissed.

"Oh, so you automatically assume it's me."

"You've used a lot more than any of us," Pogue added.

"And you all know I've cut back a hell of a lot since Chase," Reid said, glaring at each boy.

"What's up, guys?" Brook asked as she slid into the seat beside Reid. Pushing her tray away, she laid her head on her arms on the table and closed her eyes. Her mouth stretched wide in a yawn.

"Tired?" Pogue asked.

"Mmhmm." She lifted her head and brought her tray toward her. After taking a bite of the chicken patty she'd gotten, she studied the boys' tense faces. "What happened?"

"Nothing," they mumbled.

Now that was a lie, and she knew it. But she didn't force the subject. After taking another bite, she laid her head on her arms again and closed her eyes. Her right cheek ached a little.

"What happened to your cheek?" Reid asked.

Brooke's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "What do you mean?"

He blinked in surprise at her reaction. "Uh, it looks a little... off color."

"Oh, uh, it's probably just a little... dirt or something. Nothing big." She smiled, and regretted it immediately as pain shot through the side of her face and her smile faltered. "I'll see you guys in class. Got to run to the bathroom." After reapplying some cover up to her cheek, Brooke headed to her third period class.

When the final bell of the day rang, she followed Ashley back to their dorm to shower and change for work. At four forty-five, they were ready. As they left the dorm, Brooke adjusted her short denim skirt so it hung comfortable on her hips and smoothed out her white spaghetti strap. Her black heels clicked on the floor as she walked.

"So, did you have a nightmare or something last night?" Ash asked as they climbed into the jeep.

"Um, why?" The jeep revved to life and they pulled out of the parking lot.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a couple times last night you were mumbling something and rolling around."

"Oh, uh, yeah, I think I was having a little nightmare," Brooke said.

"What was it about?"

"I... don't really remember," Brooke lied, shrugging.

Three hours later, the bar was almost packed. Customers were eating, dancing and talking. The pool table was occupied by none other than Reid and Tyler and their sorry opponents. Every little while, Brooke stopped in to talk to them before having to do another round of orders. Every couple hours she'd dash into the bathroom to make sure her cover up was still hiding the bruise.

Around one thirty, people began drifting out of the bar and heading home. By two thirty, the only people left were Nicky, the waitresses and Reid and Tyler. The two boys sat at a table and watched the employees run around and close the bar. When everything was done, Nicky let the girls leave.

"So, are we still meeting Bobby and them?" Ash asked as she left the bar, Tyler's arm around her waist.

"Hell yeah," Brooke smirked.

"Who's Bobby?" Reid asked.

"A guy from the Boston Public," Brooke answered.

"The same guy who's been trying to get her to go home with him for a night for, what is it now? Two months?" Ashley added.

"Something like that," Brooke chuckled.

Reid slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I don't think you should go meet him."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer," Brooke laughed.

"He just doesn't like the idea of you going home with some other guy," Ashley smiled.

"Sorry, Reid. But I'm going." When he didn't say anything, Brooke wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "If it'll make you feel better, you can come too."

"Fine," he grunted.

"Alright, follow us," Brooke laughed, pulling away from him and heading to her jeep. She hopped into the jeep and started the engine as Ashley jumped into the passenger's seat. Glancing over to make sure the boys were set, she threw the vehicle into drive and whipped out of the parking lot. When they pulled up next to Bobby's Explorer, she smiled, ignoring the pain in her cheek. Tonight, Reid was going to see her in action. Jumping from the jeep, her smile grew as she strutted toward the group. "So, Bobby. Think you can handle me yet?"

The brunette boy smirked and let his eyes slide down her body. "Why don't we find out? Same terms as last week." His smile faded when Reid and Tyler came into view. "Who are they?"

Glancing back at the two boys, Brooke smirked. "Those are the guys I'm going home with if you don't win."

He lifted his chin and walked toward her. "Let's do this."

She turned to look at Ashley. "You riding with me tonight?"

"Well duh."

She looked at Reid, who had his arms folded. "Watch and learn." Once in the jeep, she gripped the steering wheel and waited for the signal. When the boy's arms swung down, she stepped on the gas and the jeep lurched forward. But Bobby's Explorer rushed past her. Growling, Brooke pushed the gas pedal down farther. Bobby's break lights lit up as they got near the end of the trail, but she didn't let up on the gas.

"Uh, B," Ashley said. "B, slow down."

From the corner of her eye, Brooke saw Ashley's hand move to the chicken bar by her window, but she ignored it. Bobby's Explorer slowed as it began to turn, and Brooke roared up behind him.

"Brooke! Breaks!" Ashley said loudly. "You're going to rear end him!"

"No I won't," Brooke replied, her grip tightening on the wheel. "He won't let me." Bobby's vehicle began to turn, and Brooke pushed the pedal down more. If this didn't work they'd crash and she knew it.

"Brooke!"

Bobby's Explorer yanked to the side, and she smiled. She stomped on the break and felt her back end swing around. Halfway around the turn she stepped on the gas again and the jeep raced ahead, cutting Bobby off. "Woohoo!" They flew back up the trail and skidded to a stop in front of everyone. Headlights flashed over them as Bobby's vehicle pulled to a stop near by.

Brooke jumped from the jeep. "Hell yeah!"

The passenger's door slammed and Ashley came around the side of the jeep. "You're insane!"

"And yet you keep getting in the car with me," Brooke pointed out, smiling. She turned to her competitor. "Pay up, buddy."

"You almost dented my truck," Bobby growled as he slapped two hundred dollars in her open hand.

"I knew you'd move," Brooke shrugged. "Guess you're going to have to go home alone again tonight."

Bobby smirked. "One of these days, Brooke. One of these days your coming with me."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah right."

Sirens filled the air and blue lights flashed in the trees. Kids scattered and cars whipped away from the scene. Brooke jumped into the jeep right before Reid. Shooting him a confused look, he just shrugged and she pulled away from the trail, the black Hummer following.

"Why'd you jump in with me?" she asked.

"I guess Baby Boy and Ashley wanted some alone time."

"Of course," she chuckled.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the Spencer parking lot. The Hummer had turned off onto a different road and was no where in sight. As they walked toward the dorms, Reid slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I knew you were a trouble maker," he whispered by her ear, his breath caressing her skin and sending a shiver down her spine.

"I have to occupy my time somehow," Brooke replied, her gaze briefly sliding to him and then away.

"I can think of a few ways to occupy your time," Reid said softly.

"I'm sure you can." Once at her dorm, she turned to face him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She stepped back, but Reid caught her hand and pulled her closer. "Not so fast." His lips met hers, and her stomach clenched as butterflies swarmed within it. One of his hands found her waist while the other tangled in her hair. His lips moved over hers fiercely as their bodies molded together perfectly. He pushed her back against the door, his lips still moving against hers.

She fumbled with her keys, not wanting to break the kiss. Feeling for the dorm key, she slid her hand over the wood to the handle, and then slipped the key into the lock and turned it and then opened the door, careful not to trip. She slowly stepped back, bringing him with her.

He broke the kiss just as they stepped into the room and shut the door, locking it behind him. "I told you I'd make it up to you."

Her stomach flipped as he stepped closer and gently pulled the keys from her hand and tossed them on the nearby desk. His lips claimed hers again, but this time it was a slow kiss as his tongue slipped between her lips, moving with hers and learning the contour of her mouth. He gently pushed her back, and a few seconds later she felt the edge of her bed on the back of her legs. His hand slipped to her hip and he carefully pushed her down, helping her onto the bed and never breaking the kiss. As soon as she was on her back her body began to burn and a dull throbbing began between her thighs.


	9. Chapter 9

His hand slid up her hip and under her shirt, and began to trail up her bare skin, bringing the shirt with it. Her mind suddenly caught up with her and she grabbed his hand, stopping it. His lips left hers and began kissing a slow, tantalizing trail across her jaw and down her neck to her shoulder. His knee nudged between her legs, spreading them apart.

"Reid," Brooke whispered, fighting between desire and sense. His hand tried to move up again but she stopped it. "Reid, wait." He pulled back and looked down at her, his heated gaze meeting hers. She swallowed. "We... we can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Because."

His lips pulled up into a smirk. "That's not an answer."

She swallowed again. "We've known each other for less than a week."

He studied her for a moment before moving off her and standing. "I guess your right."

"It's not that I don't want to," Brooke began, sitting up. "I just--"

He held up his hand, watching her. "You don't have to explain."

She stood, but didn't know what to say. Honestly, she was worried. What if she fell asleep with him here and then dreamed about Chase again, and then woke up with bruises. Reid would ask questions that she didn't want to answer. "Reid, I'm sorry...."

"Hey," he smiled, stepping closer. "It's fine." He bent and kissed her forehead, then her lips before pulling back. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." What else could she say? She watched him leave, and then the door shut behind him. She turned and fell onto the bed with a loud sigh. It was probably a good thing they hadn't gone further. It was true that they'd only known each other for less than a week. She liked Reid, but she didn't want to jump into sex too quickly. She didn't want to be quick like the other girls he'd been with. She wanted to show him that she was worth waiting for. After a little while, she got up and locked the door, changed into night clothes, and climbed under the blanket. Taking a deep breath, she turned off the lamp and closed her eyes. Maybe she'd get lucky and Chase would leave her alone.

The mist stretched around her, swirling around as she moved. Apparently she wasn't as lucky as she'd hoped. When was he going to get it through his head that she wasn't going to help him?

"Changed your mind yet?"

She turned and glared at him. "No."

Chase walked forward, his arms folded loosely in front of him. "That's too bad."

"And why is that?"

"Because you could have avoided a lot of pain."

* * * * *

Gasping, Brooke sat up fast, but laid right back down when sharp pain shot through her belly. Her head pounded and her jaw ached, and when she moved shards of pain pulsed in her stomach where Chase had punched her multiple times. Her gaze slid to the clock, which read 9:47am. Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of bed, wincing with each movement. Glancing in the mirror, she saw the angry welt on her jaw, its red color mixing with the black and blue she'd received the night before. She lifted her shirt and let her fingers trail over the skin, where black and blues were already forming. After dabbing cover up on the facial bruises, grabbing two towels and her shower things, and her cover up, she quietly left to go take a shower. Before leaving the showers, she applied more cover up.

Back at the dorm, she pulled her hair back into a messy bun, made sure the bruises her still hidden, and then left to go get breakfast. Ashley was MIA, which meant she must have spent the night with Mr. Tyler Simms. In the cafeteria, she paid for her food and then stepped out of line and looked around for a table. Because it was still somewhat early on a Saturday, there weren't many people up yet. Her eyes landed on two very tired looking people and she smiled as she walked over to them.

She dropped down into a chair and chuckled. "Long night?"

"Mmm," Ash answered, taking a sip of her drink.

"Is that coffee?"

"Mmhmm."

"Did she run you ragged, Ty?" Brooke asked. She bit into her apple as Tyler lifted his head from the table and propped his elbow in the table, resting his head in his hand. When he simply glared at her, she laughed. "You two don't waste any time, do you?"

"What's the fun in that?" Ashley asked, a tired smile pulling the corners of her mouth up.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Brooke asked.

"Sleep," Ash and Tyler answered together.

After eating, Tyler headed to his dorm while the two girls went to their dorm. Ashley climbed into her bed while Brooke pulled her homework out and started on the math assignment. Around one, she closed the books and popped in a movie. At three thirty, she shook Ashley awake and began picking out an outfit while her roommate went to the showers. Settling for a pair of low rise dark hip huggers and a blue baby doll cami, she tossed the clothes on her bed and applied her make up, taking extra time to make sure the bruises on her jaw and cheek were covered. She left her hair down as a precaution, and then slid on the new clothes. At four-fifty, they headed down to the jeep and raced off to work.

By ten, the bar was packed. As usual, the Sons of Ipswich made their appearance. Brooke bustled around, cleaning and taking orders. Around midnight, she was sweating and had to run into the back to reapply the cover up. As she was leaving the bathroom, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to them. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." He bent and kissed her lips and then pulled back. "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah, a blast," Brooke replied.

Reid chuckled before pressing his lips against her again. "Well, you better get back to work."

"Jeez, thanks."

When the bar closed, Brooke and Ashley jumped into the jeep and sped back to the dorms. Nicky had kicked Reid and Tyler out, along with Aaron and Bordy because they'd began fighting. Damn boys and their egos.

"So once again, Tyler and I left you alone with Reid Garwin," Ashley began as they walked across the lawn toward the dorms.

"So?" Brooke asked.

"Did anything happen?"

With a roll of her eyes, Brooke sighed. "Nothing major. We just kissed."

"That's it?"

"Well, I think he wanted to go further, but I didn't let him."

"Why?" Ashley asked, sounding shocked.

"Because I didn't want to."

"B. Reid Garwin, one of the hottest guys at Spencer, wants you."

"I get that," Brooke sighed, fishing her dorm key from her purse.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, no offense to you, but I don't want to sleep with a guy I've known for less than a week."

Ash shrugged. "I can't help it, I like to have fun."

"Yeah, I figured that out two years ago when you kicked me out of our dorm because Josh Heart was going to come see you," Brooke smiled.

Ashley laughed. "I remember that day. He was my first real kiss."

"You wouldn't talk about anything else for a month," Brooke added, smiling.

"I couldn't help it, he was a really good kisser," Ash sighed. "But Tyler, oh baby. Who'd of thought a quiet boy like him could be so... intense."

"Okay! TMI."

They entered the dorm laughing while Ashley shut and locked the door behind them.

* * * * *

Brooke and Ashley spent the next day in the dorm, watching movies and having a girl's day. Once again, Chase had beaten her in her sleep, but cover up made the bruises basically invisible. Reid and Tyler stopped by and hung out around three, but had to leave around six due to some family emergency at Pogue's. Around ten thirty, the girls crawled into their beds and turned off the lights.

The week dragged by, each day basically the same. Brooke would get dressed, go to class, return to the dorm, hang out, and then climb into bed and wait for Chase to appear in her dreams. By Wednesday afternoon, she was out of cover up and had to run into town to buy more. She could tell he was getting annoyed that she still refused to cooperate, but that just sucked for him. A few bruises in exchange for Reid's and his friends lives was worth it. By Friday, her entire body hurt when she moved, and by the time Monday came again, it took all of her will power not to let tears of pain show when she was around her friends. She refused to let Reid kiss her because her entire face ached, and she had to force herself not to flinch when he slipped his arm around her waist. Yes, she could see that he, like the others, were confused by her sudden change in behavior. But she couldn't help it.

Tuesday, she really considered pretending to be sick because her body was throbbing angrily from Chase's last beating. But Ashley kept questioning her about the dark shadows under her eyes and the bruise on her neck, she had to make it look like they were nothing. The story of the bruise was that she'd rolled out of bed in the middle of the night and as she was falling hit her neck on the corner of her nightstand. Even though her friend looked skeptical, she stopped the questions. Wednesday, she got up early and dabbed on cover up before her friend woke up. After school, she turned down Reid's offer to go catch a movie, just like she'd been doing for the past three days.

"Why don't you want to hang out anymore?" Reid asked, leaning against the hallway wall.

"Just... because," Brooke answered, diverting her gaze to the floor.

"What's going on with you?" Reid tried. "You don't want to hang out, you won't let me kiss you. I can't even put my arm around you without your face becoming completely blank."

"It's nothing." Advil, she needed Advil. The pain was coming back.

"Even right now, you look distracted," he commented.

"Reid, I'm just... I'm having a hard time right now."

"With what?"

"I... can't tell you," she sighed, closing her eyes. Advil would be really helpful right now. When he didn't respond, she opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were focused on the wall opposite them and he seemed deep in thought. "Reid--"

"Maybe things aren't working out."

She frowned, ignoring the throbbing in her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe...." He sighed before looking at her. "Obviously we're not on the same page, so maybe we should just end things right now."

Her heart dropped into her stomach as his words ran through her mind again and again. No. Things couldn't be over. Didn't he realize that she was doing this for him? Of course not, because she hadn't told him anything! But she couldn't! If he found out about Chase, things would get worse and she knew it. And if he went to that barn.... She pushed that thought away, not wanting to finish it. "Reid, please--"

"Brooke, it's been fun. But I guess it's time to move on."

Say something! Anything! Tell him the truth! But her voice didn't seem to work. She watched him turn and walk down the hall. Watched him walk around the corner and out of view. As soon as he vanished from her sight, she felt the tears. Glancing around, she bolted for the door, taking deep breaths. Her feet slammed against the ground as she ran for the dorms, wanting nothing more than to fall on her bed and never leave. But as she neared the building, she slowed, and then changed her direction. She didn't want to be around people, especially her curious roommate. A tear slipped down her cheek and she ran faster.

As soon as she was under the cover of the trees, she let a sob rock her body as she dropped to her knees. At that moment, she hated herself. She'd let Chase beat her every night, and she'd let Reid walk away. How had her life gotten so messed up? At the beginning of the year, she'd been a happy girl, going to class, working, and getting into just enough trouble to keep things interesting. And now, she was bruised and crying on the ground in the woods because of two different guys. One guy was a psycho maniac and the other was an amazing guy who had trusted her with an incredible secret. A secret that was now probably going to get her killed. How had she gotten into this mess?

"Aw, what's the matter, Brooklyn?"

Her breathing faltered. No. The day couldn't possibly get that bad. Swallowing, she looked up. "Leave me alone."

Chase smirked down at her. "Come on, Brooke. None of this would have happened if you had just cooperated. All you had to do was pass on a little message."

"I'm not going to help you hurt them. I won't give them the message."

He crouched down in front of her. "Well, that's too bad. Because now, they won't be prepared for what happens next." His body faded to mist and then he was gone.

What the hell did that mean?


	10. Chapter 10

Brooke returned to the dorm a little after eleven that night. As soon as she walked through the door, her roommate bombarded her. "Where have you been? I've been calling your phone for the past two hours and you didn't answer! Why didn't you answer? I was just about ready to call the cops! Are you okay? Did anything happen? Why were you out so late?"

"Ash, take a chill pill, 'kay?" Brooke sighed. "I'm fine."

"Where have you been?"

She shrugged. "I just needed some alone time. I didn't answer your calls because I didn't feel like talking to anyone."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just needed some time to think." Think about how screwed up her life had become.

"You sure you're okay?" Ashley asked.

Brooke forced a smile. "Really, I'm fine. But thanks for caring." Twenty minutes later, she crawled into her bed, turned off her lamp, closed her eyes and waited to be attacked. When she opened her eyes, the mist swirled around her. By now, she wasn't afraid. She'd gotten used to what happened in her dreams, as bad as that was. Sighing, she crossed her arms.

"Clearly you're not going to help me."

Turning, she glared at him. "Took you long enough to figure that out."

Chase smirked. "I must say, you've been very entertaining these past two weeks, but all good things must come to an end."

Brooke frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you're not going to help me, then I need to move on to plan B. But unfortunately, you've become somewhat of a liability. You know too much for your own good." He walked toward her, his eyes fading to onyx. "So I'm going to have to kill you."

Brooke inhaled sharply and stepped back. "Stay away from me."

His smirk grew. "Aw, Brooklyn. Don't be so difficult. I promise that if you cooperate, I'll make it as painless as possible." He lunged forward and tackled her to the ground. She ducked out of the way of a punch and brought the heel of her palm up hard, shoving it against his nose. A sickening crack sounded and Chase rolled off her as blood dripped from his nose. His black eyes narrowed. Swallowing, she jumped up and began running, not caring where she was going, as long as it was away from him. His footsteps echoed behind her, and she increased her pace.

* * * * * * *

Brooke sat up fast and hissed in pain before laying back down. With every breath, the throbbing pain in her side intensified, making her want to double over. Tenderly, she touched her side, gently pressing along her ribs until her fingers connected with one spot. Tears pressed into her eyes as she clenched her teeth and inhaled shaky painful breath. Each movement sent a new stab of pain into her side, and each breath had to be short and brief.

"Oh my god." Ashley appeared beside her, her eyes wide. "What happened to you?"

Oh, shit. She wasn't wearing cover up, which meant Ashley could see the bruises. Damn! "I'm fine."

"That's bullshit," Ashley stated. "You're covered in black and blues!"

"Ash, I'm fine," Brooke growled. "Do me a favor and take notes in class."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going today."

"Brooke, what's going on?" Ashley asked quietly.

"Nothing." Wow, she'd sure been lying a lot over the past couple weeks. Advil would be really helpful right about now.

"Stop lying!" her friend snapped. "What the hell is going on?"

"Stop pushing into my business!" Brooke said angrily. "If I want you to know what's going on, I'll tell you, okay? Just leave it alone."

"Are you doing drugs?"

"What? No!"

"Do you have some scumball boyfriend I don't know about?"

"No!"

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing! It's my business, stay out of it!"

Ashley's eyes narrowed into a glare before she turned and stormed out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her. Letting out an annoyed, and painful, sigh, Brooke stared up at the ceiling. Ever since Chase had started haunting her dreams, she'd become a real bitch, and she knew it. But pushing people away was the only way she could think of to protect them. Yes, she was sad and angry that Reid had ended things, but that didn't mean that she wanted him to suffer. Honestly, a part of her had wondered when he'd do it. If he had suddenly become distant and wouldn't talk about why, she might have ended things as well. Well, maybe. It really depended. She let out a sigh and winced, her hand instantly going to her side. Damn, life really sucked.

The door opened again and Ashley stomped into the dorm, this time followed by four people. Brooke quickly pulled the covers over herself, hissing in pain. "What the hell, Ash?"

"Well, I want to know what's going on with you. And seeing as how all this weird stuff started when you began hanging out with these four, I figured they'd know."

"Ashley, we told you. We don't know anything," Tyler sighed.

"See? They don't know anything. Now you all can leave," Brooke said.

"B, pull the covers down," Ashley ordered.

"No."

"B."

"Ash."

"Pull. The covers. Down. Or I will."

"Ashley, I told you to leave it alone."

"And you know me better than that. Now last chance."

Pushing her lips into an unhappy pout, Brooke yanked the covers back. "There! Happy now?" The four boys stared at her, their mouths slightly agape. Brooke glared at each of them before turning her gaze to her roommate. "Will you just go to class and get me the notes?"

"Brooke, look at yourself! You need medical attention!"

"Ash, how many times do I have to tell you! I'm fine!" Ow, pain in the side! She winced, realizing too late that that was a mistake.

"Why are you wincing?" Ashley demanded.

"It's nothing."

"Brooke!"

"My side hurts when I breath. That's all," Brooke snapped.

"How did you get the bruises?" Caleb asked.

"I fell," Brooke growled. Yeah, she fell into Chase's fists... a lot.

"You fell," Reid repeated skeptically, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"That's bull," Ash stated, folding her arms. "You've been with at least one of us for the past couple weeks, and none of us have seen you trip." The four boys nodded in agreement.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Pogue asked.

Clenching her teeth, Brooke pulled herself out of the bed, trying her best not to wince as pain shot through her side. She stood in front of the five of them. "Nothing is going on. See? I'm fine." But as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she doubled over and winced. Something was wrong with her ribs.

Someone's hand closed around her upper arm. "Sit," Caleb commanded. She did, and he knelt in front of her. "What other bruises do you have?"

"Just a few," she mumbled, looking away from their gazes.

"Mind if I look?" When she shrugged, Caleb tenderly lifted the bottom of her shirt up to just under her breasts, and muffled gasps of shock passed through the room. "Brooke...."

Glancing down, she saw black and blues all across her stomach, and a lump at her ribs pushing out of her side. Chase really knew how to beat a person.

"I... I think your rib is broken," Caleb said, quickly removing his hand when she hissed.

"Whoop-de-freaking-do," Brooke growled.

"Broken?" Ashley repeated, stepping forward. "Brooke, what the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" And that was the truth. Chase beat her exactly because she didn't do or say anything.

"What were you dreaming about last night?" Ashley asked suddenly.

"I... what?"

"For the past week you've been moving around a lot more in your sleep. A few times last night you were rolling around in bed and mumbling. Something about someone named... Chase or something."

Her stomach dropped as her body chilled. Everyone in the room was silent. Brooke's eyes widened of their own accord and it took a lot of restraint to keep her jaw from dropping.

"Chase?" Pogue repeated hoarsely.

Ashley nodded, looking slightly confused. "Do you guys... know what's going on?"

"Is Chase back?" Caleb asked, his voice steady. His eyes bore into hers and she glanced away. "Brooke. Is. He. Back?"

"Yeah," Brooke answered quietly.

"Tyler, take Ashley to your dorm. Fill her in."

"Caleb, are you sure?"

"He's back, baby boy. He's already proved that he's going to use the people who are close to us against us. We need to be prepared for anything."

Tyler nodded and took the girl's hand.

"Hey Ash," Brooke began. "Just remember that he's the same guy you've been going to school with and getting closer to. Now the only difference is that you know a secret."

Ashley nodded and let Tyler lead her out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Caleb stood and turned to the other two boys. "Pogue, go find Sarah and Kate. Don't let them out of your sight." The long haired Son nodded and left. The tall brunette and the blond shared a look before turning their attention to the girl on the bed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want you guys to get hurt," Brooke confessed, unable to meet their penetrating gazes.

"So you risked allowing him to walk around and hurt other people?" Caleb asked angrily.

"He hasn't hurt anyone else, okay?" Brooke snapped, allowing her eyes to glare at him.

"Anyone else?" Reid said. "Is he the reason why you have so many bruises?"

"No. I'm the reason why I have so many bruises," Brooke corrected. "I didn't do what Chase wanted; he thought he could make me; finally realized he couldn't."

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing," Brooke sighed, hissing in pain right after.

"Lay back," Reid ordered, walking over to the side of her bed.

"What?"

"Lay. Back," he repeated. "And pull your shirt up."

"Uh, no."

"It's easier to heal the bruises if we can see them," Reid explained, sounding slightly peeved.

"Oh," she said lamely before laying back and pulling her shirt up to reveal her stomach.

"Doing it together will use less of our Power," Reid stated, looking at the other boy. He nodded, and both boys' eyes turned onyx.

Brooke watched as the black and blues faded from her skin, and gasped when one of her ribs moved back into place. The throbbing pain she'd been feeling for the past week ebbed away, and she couldn't help but smile. She bounced up and rushed to the bathroom to look in the mirror. All the bruises had disappeared.

"Back to business. Did Chase do that to you?" Reid asked firmly.

"Yeah."

Reid's face darkened as his hands turned into fists. "I'll kill him." He turned and stormed toward the door.

"Reid, wait!" Brooke said, grabbing his arm.

"You can't fight him alone," Caleb added. "He's strong, remember? I only beat him because my dad willed me his Power. And even with that boost, the fact that I won the fight was just luck."

"Then the four of us will kick his ass," Reid growled, his eyes still black.

"I don't know if you'll be able to do that." Everyone spun around, and Brooke took an involuntary step back. Chase stood by her bed, smirking. "If you attack me, the girls will die."

A gust of wind swept around her and she was yanked into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke landed on the ground and the air was pushed from her lungs. She laid there, winded, for a moment, before looking up in the direction of a scream.

"Brooke!"

"Ashley? Sarah? Kate?" She pushed herself up and stood as the three girls ran over to her. "What happened?" Looking around, she realized that they were in a field near a large pile of burned wood. "What's that?"

"That's the remains of Putnam barn," Sarah answered, her eyes wary.

Oh no. "Where is he?"

"Right here."

The four of them spun to see a boy about their age walking toward them, a cocky smile plastered on his face. Brooke clenched her hands and stepped forward a little so that she was in front of the other three. Anger boiled inside her and her eyes narrowed into a glare. "Get the hell away from us."

Chase chuckled. "Oh, Brooklyn. Always trying to be the hero."

"What do you want, Chase?" Sarah asked angrily.

"Revenge, of course," the boy answered cheerfully. His eyes flamed over, and Sarah, Ashley and Kate were thrown back. An invisible force grabbed Brooke and held her firmly in place. "We don't have a lot of time. The boys will be here soon."

Ten minutes, and many swears later, Ashley, Sarah and Kate stood in a line in the burnt remains of the barn, their hands bound in front of them by ropes that were tied to large pieces of wood. As hard as they tried to untie themselves, the knots wouldn't budge. Seeming satisfied, Chase turned to the fourth girl, who was still frozen by the invisible force.

"Now, your turn." A gust of wind swept around them and pulled them into darkness. A moment later, they were standing in a small clearing surrounded by trees. One side of the clearing had a thin wall of trees and gave them a clear view of the three girls at the barn, who were a good couple hundred yards away. Chase's eyes flamed over and Brooke found herself being yanked back into a wooden pole.

Glancing down, she realized that she was standing in the middle of a pile of sticks. Her arms were pulled up, and a thick rope snaked around her wrists, binding her to the thick pole. She lifted her gaze to Chase, who was walking around the pile of wood, pouring some sort of liquid around the outer part of the pile. It felt like her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw the words _Lighter Fluid_ on the can in his hands. After one lap around the pile, he made a trail of fluid leading away, stopping about ten feet from her. "What are you doing?" She hated how her voice shook a little.

Chase smirked. "Making things a little more interesting." He pulled a small metal circle from his pocket and bent to dig it into the ground.

Glancing around, she realized that there were about ten more of the metal circles surrounding the pile. "What are those?"

"Amulets. I found them a few years ago. Very interesting, actually. Magic doesn't work on them. And by forming this circle with them, I've created a shield. Magic can't penetrate it or work inside it." His eyes moved to the thin line of trees and his smirk grew. "Well, time to have some fun." He vanished in a cloud of mist.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't pull free of the rope, and all the wriggling she was doing just made the rope rub against her wrists, making the skin raw. Letting out another line a curses, she ceased her movements and looked around the clearing. A scream pulled her attention to the thin line of trees, past which she could see eight figures.

* * * * *

An energy ball flew through the air. Chase rose into the air, letting the ball fly beneath him and vanish in the barn rubble with a loud bang. The sound of three girls yelling echoed around the area. He smirked at the four boys before him, his black eyes sparkling. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Let the girls go, and we'll let you walk," Caleb commanded, his eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Come on, Golden Boy. You know me better than that," Chase chuckled. "But I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal," Pogue asked suspiciously.

Chase cleared his throat, as if preparing to make an immense speech. "Would you rather save three girls, or one?"

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked, his hands clenched in fists.

"Notice anyone missing?" Chase asked, false curiosity dripping from his voice.

"Where's Brooke?" Reid growled.

"Hidden," Chase answered, his smirk growing. "Now. Would you rather save these three," he indicated Sarah, Ashley and Kate with a wave of his hand, "Or Brooke?"

"What do you mean 'or Brooke'?" Reid asked angrily.

"It's simple, really. You can either save these three, or Brooke. But in the end, someone's not going to survive."

Caleb grabbed the blond Son's arm to keep him from pouncing on the smirking boy. "And if we choose to just kill you?"

"Then one of you will lose someone you care about," Chase answered cheerfully. "Or," he added. "You can will me your Powers and save all of them."

"How do we know won't just kill them after you get our Powers, if we were to will them to you?" Tyler asked.

"You just have to trust me."

Reid snorted. "You're full of shit."

"And if you're not careful, Brooke will become a pile of ash."

"Reid, stop," Caleb commanded, for the blond Son had tried to launch himself forward. "We'll never will you our Powers."

"That's too bad." He opened his hand and flung an energy ball, which was met by one from Pogue. But a moment later, he had sent three balls at them.

Momentarily distracted, the Sons jumped out of the way. Caleb sent a large ball of energy at the boy, who dodged it with ease and returned the attack with another large ball. Pogue shot three balls at the same time that Tyler sent a large piece of wood flying through the air. Chase ducked around all four and waved his arm, knocking Pogue and Tyler onto their backs.

* * * * *

Brooke bit her lip as she watched the fight from a distance. Chase's laughter rang back to her as she watched what looked like Pogue and Tyler sail through the air and land on the ground. She could feel a thin trickle of blood down her arm from her wrists, and knew that all her struggling was doing was digging the rope into her wrists and cutting her skin. Letting out an aggravated breath, she ignored the throbbing pain and continued her struggle.

* * * * *

"You can't beat me!" Chase cackled as Caleb flew backwards and landed hard on the ground.

"How is he so strong?" Tyler panted.

"Because we keep trying to attack on our own," Reid answered, pulling himself up from the ground. He opened his hand and grasped the handle of a shimmering whip of energy. Glancing at the blue eyed brunette, he said, "We have to do it together. You ready, baby boy?" When the other boy nodded, he said, "You distract him."

Tyler jumped forward and threw an energy ball at the fifth Son, pulling the psycho's attention away from Caleb and Pogue. "You're going down, Chase."

Chase laughed, the sound psychotic. "Maybe I'll kill Ashley first. What do you think, Tyler?"

Reid pulled his arm back and snapped the whip forward, where is wrapped around Chase's throat. He yanked it hard, forcing the boy to stumble back. Two more shimmering energy whips wrapped around the boy's wrists. Caleb stepped forward, his eyes onyx, and opened his hand, where a large energy ball appeared in his palm.

"Where's Brooke?" Reid demanded, giving the whip a harsh tug.

"Nearby," Chase answered, his smirk back in place.

"Where is she!" Reid bellowed angrily.

Chase laughed again before flames blazed through his eyes. "She's about to get a first hand experience in what it was like to be found out as a witch in the sixteen hundred's."

"What did you do?"

A scream ripped across the air, making the group look around.

"There!" Tyler yelled, pointing a little ways away where an orange light was visible between the trees.

"You bastard," Reid snarled.

"Together," Caleb stated.

The four of them raised their arms, each holding a ball of energy, and threw the balls at the boy in the middle of their group. With one last cackle, Chase vanished just before the energy balls struck him. Pogue immediately raced to the three girls and began untying them. Letting out a long stream of curses, Reid released the whip, which vanished as well, and began sprinting toward the trees.

* * * * *

The bright orange flames licked at the air as they quickly consumed the wood that had been doused in lighter fluid. Brooke had began to frantically yank at the rope binding her, unable to pull her eyes away from the fire. Heat brushed against her bare skin, becoming hotter as the flames drew closer. Black smoke spiraled around her, seeping into her lungs with each breath. She coughed and gagged as her eyes began to prickle; she blinked back the tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Another scream ripped from her throat when a flicker of flame grazed her pant leg, and she quadrupled her efforts to free herself. The black smoke billowed around her, trying to suffocate her. Tears leaked from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. At that moment, she realized that she wasn't ready to die. She didn't want to. She'd told Chase she wasn't afraid because deep down, she believed that he wouldn't actually kill her because he needed her. But now the horror of the situation hit her completely. She was a coward, and she'd admit it to anyone. She was a coward and was terrified to die.

And then more tears raced down her cheeks. Yes, she was scared. But maybe Ashley and the others could make it out alive. Hopefully Ashley would tell her mother that she loved her. Mother. She'd never see her mom again, and her mom would never see her daughter again. All she'd see would be a pile of ashes, possibly a burnt skeleton. Her mother had worked so hard to give her daughter a good life, and now she wouldn't even get to watch any grandchildren grow up, or watch her daughter's future unfold. No. The mother would bury the child. That was not how it was supposed to be.

And Reid. She'd always known she'd liked him. He was amazingly good looking. But he was also an amazing guy, and she had managed to scrape up a little luck and have him for two weeks. And in those two weeks, she suddenly realized that she'd fallen for him. Her mother had always said that love can happen instantly, but she'd never believed that until now.

She tried to scoot her feet away from the flames that were so eager to consume her, knowing it was useless. It might just be easier to let them take her now, rather than prolonging the moment when she'd feel the skin peel from her body and the fire eat her from the inside out.

"Brooke!"

Through the black smoke, Brooke could just make out someone running toward her. But she knew his voice. "Reid! Reid, I'm here!"

"Hold on!" More voices joined his, and she saw two more boys run up to him: Caleb and Tyler. Hopefully Pogue was with the other girls. After a couple minutes, they were still standing there.

"I can't pull her out!" Reid yelled, sounding frantic. "Caleb...."

"I can't either," Caleb said, his voice strained with worry.

Chase's circle was working. "Chase created a non-magic circle!" Brooke yelled. "Magic doesn't work inside near me!" She heard Reid swear loudly, and couldn't help but smile through the tears. At least she could die near him, the boy who changed her life forever.

"Brooke!" Ashley screamed.

"Ash!" Brooke called back.

"Why haven't you gotten her out of the fire?!" Ashley's voice rang out.

"They can't!" Brooke yelled. "It's one of Chase's tricks! Ash, listen to me! Tell my mom I love her, okay?"

"B, you tell her!" It sounded as though her friend was crying, and that made her cry more.

"I can't get free! The flames are too close and the ropes are too tight! You need to tell her for me!"

"Reid, no!" someone shouted.

Suddenly, the blond boy appeared through the flames, and he tackled her, and the pole, down backwards. Someone screamed as they landed hard on one side of the pile, the fire raging around them. Reid's face contorted in pain as he began to burn, and suddenly he was pulled from the flames. Seconds later, she felt the pole being dragged, away from the fire, and the smoke dissolved around her. Coughing and gasping, Brooke welcomed the fresh air, taking in huge gulps and expelling the smoky air from her lungs.

"Over here!"

The pole began moving farther away from the flames, and a minute later the ropes binding her were being untied. She rolled away from the pole and sat up, hugging her bruised wrists to herself and looking around.

Pogue and Kate were standing nearby, each embraced by the other. Caleb had his arm protectively around Sarah's waist, and Tyler and Ashley were standing nearest. All three boys bore bruises from their fight, and the girls had tear marks on their faces. Ashely pulled away from the youngest Son and rushed over, kneeling down and throwing her arms around her, beginning to sob.

"I... th... thought you were... de... dead!"

Despite the pain, Brooke wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her closer. "Me too." She pulled away and her gaze immediately found her blond hero, who was kneeling on her other side, his hair a mess and a few ash marks on his face. Again tears pressed into her eyes as she remembered the past two weeks: first seeing the Sons use their Powers, learning the truth, floating in the air with Reid, their first kiss, meeting Chase, fighting him in her dreams, keeping secrets from the four boys, Reid breaking up with her, and then everything that had just happened. "Thank you," she finally managed.

Reid pulled her to him and embraced her, which she returned and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry you got caught up in our mess," he said by her ear.

She smiled. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. You almost died."

"And you saved me," she added, pulling away to look at him.

He shook his head and looked away. "None of this should have happened to you."

"I'm glad it did."

He snorted and stood, not looking at her.

"I am," she insisted, standing as well. "If none of this had happened, I would have gone down a different path and possibly fallen... in love with someone else." He looked at her. "If you guys hadn't had that fight and I hadn't seen you use, you and I would have never gotten to know each other. I never would have thought it possible, but it only took a few days for it to happen, and two weeks for me to admit it. I've fallen for you, Reid Garwin."

He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "I've always thought Sarah and Kate a little crazy for accepting what the Sons of Ipswich are, and the troubles that come with us. I never thought someone else would be crazy enough it, let alone two more people" – he glanced at Ashley – "and yet, you have. And you even fought for us, which I never thought would happen." He walked forward and stopped right in front of her. "I think I've fallen for you, too, Brooke Adams." He bent and claimed her lips.

"Aw, how sweet."

Something grabbed her and yanked her back, away from the blond Son. Chase appeared, and with a wave of his hand he sent everyone sprawling on the ground. "Really, very touching." He smirked before turning to look at her. "You've really made this very entertaining."

"Fuck you," Brooke growled, suddenly brave.

Chase laughed. "In due time, I think." He turned back to the other seven in time to deflect an energy ball. "Now, now, now. Fighting's pointless. Why don't we just skip to the part where you will me your Powers?"

Brooke glared at the back of his head for a moment before glancing around. A somewhat thick stick was a few feet away, one end looking extremely sharp. She began inching toward it, glancing back at the psycho every few seconds.

"Go to hell, Chase," Pogue snarled, making the fifth Son laugh.

Her fingers closed around the stick.

"Easy, Pogue" Caleb warned.

"You know Reid, I think I might keep Brooke alive for my own pleasure. She really is a little firecracker, don't you think?"

"Reid!" Caleb snapped angrily. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"I'll kill you, " Reid threatened, his tone absolute hate.

"You can try," Chase laughed, waving his hand again. Instantly, the people before him were shoved back onto the ground and looked unable to move. "Or maybe I'll kill you after I make you watch me take Brooke. Put her on her hands and knees and fuck her."

Brooke had gotten to her feet clutching the stick, and walked straight toward the brown haired boy. "Hey, Chase." He turned just as she raised her arm the thrust the stick forward. Its sharp tip sank into his chest, drawing a pain-filled scream from him. "Fuck this, you bastard," she snarled through clenched teeth.

"Now!" Caleb yelled.

The four Sons jumped up and each threw a large energy ball at the fifth Son, who howled in rage and pain before his body buckled and he fell to the ground.

"The fire."

The Sons lifted the last of the fifth bloodline and hurled his body into the fire that had been meant for Brooke. The flames crackled happily as they began feasting on the new addition to the pile, and Chase twitched and jerked, howling in pain.

Reid hugged Brooke, turning her head to keep her from watching the boy being burned to death. She nuzzled his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist. When the last of his screams died, Reid released her. The stench of burnt human hung in the air, and the group quickly left before any police could arrive at the scene.


End file.
